Falling for Black
by Nicola2
Summary: Madison Peters has been dating Remus Lupin for two years...but when she tutors Sirius Black in chamrs one night...things will never be the same again! REVIEW! ;D CHAPTER 20 IS UP! and updates daily!
1. Chapter One The Silver Top Hat

...:+*'*Falling for Black*'*+:...  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom.  
  
Chapter One - The Silver Top Hat.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The warm winter sunlight flooded weakly through the grand windows of the Great Hall, gently warming the hundreds of students sat around finishing their homework. The Great Hall was often open after lessons finished for students to mill around, socialise or just finish off the endless ammounts of homework Hogwarts students seemed to get.  
  
A slender fifth year girl walked through the huge oak doors at the front of the Great Hall. Her skin was a soft mocha colour and she had thick dark hair which framed her pretty face. Her eyes resembled black diamonds and she had lips the colour of ripe cherrys.  
  
"Hey Madison," said James Potter looking up from his Chamrs homework as the girl reached their part of the Gryfindor Table, "How come your not over at the Ravenclaw table."  
  
Madison Peters, was a Ravenclaw and exceptionally smart.  
  
"Duh," she said happily, as Remus Lupin, sitting across from James Potter, pulled Madison onto his lap, "I came to see my Reeemmy," She plated him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ooooh Reeemmy your sooo dreeeamy!" cooed Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend, sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped remus, grabbing a bread roll and throwing it at Sirius, who flailed his arms trying to catch it, and in the proccess knocked an ink bottle all over his Transfiguration essay.  
  
"Remus," said Sirius in a voice of deadly calm, his eyes shut tight, "Please tell me there isn't a whole bottle of ink covering my Transfiguration essay...which took me about 5 days to write." He ran a hand through his soft black hair which had messed up when he tried to catch the bread roll.  
  
"Okay I won't...but there is." said Remus, hiding a smile.  
  
"Oh really," said Madison sharply pulling out her wand, which she flicked lazily and the ink vanished.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes and smiled gleefully, seeing his page now free of ink...apart from the ink he had used the write his essay. He looked at Madison and winked.  
  
"Oi!" said Remus tightening his amrs around Madison, "Do not wink at my girlfriend!"  
  
"Your girlfriend of..." said Madison loosening Remus's grip by wiggling madly in her seat, "Two years!" She gave him another kiss, deeper this time.  
  
"Two years?" said James dibelievingly, setting down his quill and looking over his work.  
  
"Yup, two years this saturday." said Remus happily.  
  
"So..." Madison looked up and muttered something then said, "Four days! Not including today of cour-"  
  
They was a loud PLING and James, Madison and Remus flicked their heads round to see Sirius ashen faced, a large top hat in front of him, it looked to be made from solid silver.  
  
"I've been trying all week...a water goblet into a bowler hat, but..." He tried to shift the silver top hat, but it was too heavy, "This is all I get."  
  
"Look," said Madison adoptinging the same sharp tone she did everytime she saw someone do an innacurate piece of magic, "I heard that pling sound and I know what your doing wrong, your flicking your wrist and to transform it into a bowler it needs to be--"  
  
"--fine," snapped Sirius, "You do it...Little Miss. I'm-so-clever!"  
  
"Fine," Madison snapped back, and scowling at Sirius she pulled out her wand again, and as she muttered "Finite Incantatem," the top hat popped back into a silver water goblet. "Now watch."   
  
She held her wand high in the air then swept it down upon the water goblet and said, "Fetleverto." with a smooth flowing movement the water goblet reshaped itself into a round black bowler hat.   
  
James and Remus appluaded but Sirius just scowled. Smiling Madison tucked her wand back into her robe pocket, and said,  
  
"Now Sirius, did you see the smooth sweeping action I used-"  
  
"-Tutor me." said Sirius simply  
  
"What?" said Madison.  
  
"Tutor me," he repeated, "I have a test tommorrow in Charms, and you obviously know your stuff...tutor me, tonight."   
  
Madison didn't know what to say, she had never tutored anyone before. But Sirius's was grinning his irresistable grin and his dark eyes were boring into him, before she knew what she was saying she had said,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks, Madi." said Sirius grinning, "Tonight, 7 o'clock....Charms classroom?"  
  
"Sure," she said, still in a daze by the fact she had so uncharacteristically (sp?) said yes, "Well I'm off to er...take my stuff back to my dormitory,"  
  
Madison grabbed her bag from under the table, bent down and pecked Remus on the cheek and swept from the Great Hall, for some reason feeling very flustered...she could still feel Sirius Black's eyes on her back.  
  
* * * * *   
  
A/N: Oooh, I'm kind of proud of this plot...But sorry for the boring intro I'll try and make it more interesting in chappy 2! REVIEW, please XD  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Places or Characters in this little tale...I did however create Madison Peters and the fact Sirius is bad at the Fetleverto charm ;D....REVIEW. 


	2. Chapter Two A Different Kind of TeacherP...

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at the Bottom.  
  
Chapter Two - A different kind of Teacher-Pupil Relationship.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Madison rushed along the third floor corridor, it was already ten past seven and she was late to the tutoring of Sirius Black, she had agreed to that afternoon in the Great Hall. Madison was running late because her best friend Zara and her, Madison's, twin sister Magsy, had be berating her in the common room about what they thought Remus might get her for their two year anniversary.  
  
She reached the Charms classroom, inhaled a deep breath and opened the door. Sirius was wandering around the edge of the room, lighting the candles.  
  
"You're late," he said not turning around.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." she said breathlessly.  
  
"You know, much as you may want to keep me to yourself," Sirius said a wicked grin playing across his handsome face, "I do have other girls to attend to back in the common room,"  
  
"One," began Madison setting her bag down on a desk at the front of the room, "I have a boyfriend, and Two with the way your Fetleverto charm turned out earlier, you should have cancelled all you arrangements tongiht, we're likely to be here all night."  
  
"Well...that might please you," he said flirtasiously.  
  
Madison felt herself flush pink and she muttered, "Shuddup," but she couldn't help grinning all the same.  
  
For the first hour and a half, Sirius just couldn't seem to get it, and if Madison ever took a test on the 'Finite Incantatem' charm she would pass with honours, she had said it about five hundred times this evening because Sirius kept producing the wrong items...so far the list consisted of a silver kettle, a teracotta milk jug (?), a silver spoon, the nutorious silver top hat, but the closest he had got to a bowler hat was producing a little black labrador pup, that he and Madison had to spend ten minutes chasing around the room until they caught it and Madison performed, rather down heartedly, the charm to return the puppy bag to a silver goblet.  
  
It was now eight forty five, and after five silver top hats in a row, Madison said,  
  
"Look, your stil not getting the swishy sweeping action..." She pushed herself up against his back and gently took hold of his hand that was holding the wand. "See, swish swish swish..."  
  
But her words faded. Sirius had turned to look at her, and she seemed to be drowning in his glittering black eyes, his pushed his nose against hers and their lips brushed softly against each others.  
  
Suddenly a jet of fiery red sparks flew from Sirius's wand, causing Madison to jump and mumble,  
  
"Sirius...we shouldn't..."  
  
"Yeah yeah right...swish swish," He swished his wand and without looking up Madison mummbled,  
  
"Yeah like that,"  
  
Another hour and half passed and Sirius's shiny silver top hat slowly began to become rounder and black, until at the begining of their thrid hat he managed to produce a round black bowler hat. Madison hadn't been looking and was just about to flick her want to change it to a goblet, wehn Sirius yelled.  
  
"No! Madison look! I did it!"  
  
"Wow!" said Madison beaming at him, "Thats so great! I knew you had it in you!"  
  
She didn't really know where to go from there...If Sirius was Remus she would have kissed him, or if this were Zara or Magsy or another of her girlfirends Madison would have hugged them, she didn't really think either of these things was appropriate, so she gingerly patted him on the shoulder, still beaming.  
  
After Sirius had produced ten round bowler hats, Madison said they should probally get back to their common rooms, and they silently packed up their stuff, extinguished the lights around the room and only at the marble staircase did Sirius turn to Madison.  
  
"Thank you," he said, smiling his lopsided smile,  
  
"Oh it was nothing...I enjoyed it." Madison hadn't planned on saying she had enjoyed it it had just come out.  
  
"Yeah, me too. We should do it again sometime."  
  
"Well anything else you need help with?"  
  
"Where should I begin?" he said grinning.  
  
Then before even considering what effect this might have between them, Madison leaned over and pulled Sirius into a hug. When they pulled away they found themselves nose to nose again.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered before pulling her into deep long kiss. Her whole body went slack and loose as his strong arms held her there, but when they pulled away Madison's face was tragic.  
  
"Don't tell Remus, please." she breathed. Sirius slowly shook his head.  
  
"Night," he called hoarsely after her as she strode off down a corrider, he presumed lead to Ravenclaw Common Room.  
  
What had she done? It was her two year anniversary with Remus on saturday...and she had just kissed his best, and worse than that...she had thouroughly enjoyed it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Hmm, yes a very different teacher-pupil relationship....*wicked grin* How could she do that to poor Reeemy? Should she tell him? I dunno you tell me and REVIEW!!! thanks a bunch!  
  
Disclaimer - Nope, Harry Potter does not belong to me, it belongs to the dear J.K Rowling, who has made my life worth living! ;D 


	3. Chapter Three Love and War

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at the Bottom  
  
Chapter Three - Love and War  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well?" said Madison almost hyserically, as she sat cross legged on her four poster. She had just finished regailing her tale of Sirius kissing her, to Magsy and Zara. Who now sat next her mouths hanging open. Madison grabbed a pillow and hid her face in it.  
  
"Um..." began Zara, looking lost. Zara normally had an answer to everything, but for once in her life she looked as though answering Madison's problem was beyond her. She pushed a lock of sleek blonde hair out of her blue eyes and said,  
  
"Well at least you didn't enjoy it," she looked into Madison's dark eyes, "...did you?"  
  
"Oh Zara!" Madison almost yelled,  
  
"Shhh! There are four other people in this dorm you know?" said Magsy droping a curl of dark hair she had been fiddling with. Magsy, who's real name was actually Maggie, looked exactly the same as Madison, except she had had subtle blonde highlights put into her dark curls, so it lightened the shade of brown of her hair.  
  
Madison looked around the dormitory, but the four other girls were sound asleep.  
  
"Anyway...you don't what it's like..." said Madison dreamily remebering Sirius's kiss, "He sort of drowns you in his eyes and then-then you go all weak, and he has such soft lips and-"  
  
"-Okay!" hissed Magsy, "Now you're oversharing!" Zara sniggered.  
  
"But what about Remus...I mean you've been dating, for like two years...you can't blow all that off on one kiss! Maddi don't be irrational!!" said Zara, as Madison plunged her head back into the pillow.  
  
"I know," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow, "Thats why," she brought her head up, "I have to break up with Remus..."  
  
"Okay, I said not irrational!" said Zara.  
  
"Look it's unfair on Remus, I love him...but I also feel something for Sirius...I have to figure out what I want...I just can't play around with the both of them. I have to end it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius walked into the dormitory. Remus, James and Peter were all awake sat up in their beds wearing boxers (a/n: peter wearing just boxers...erm GROSS!), and talking about Quidditch, they stopped when Sirius walked in and looked up at him.  
  
"How'd it go?" said James smiling.  
  
"Manage the charm?" asked Remus. Sirius couldn't bring himself to look Remus in the eye.  
  
"What? Oh the charm...yeah." Sirius had completely forgotten he had gone out tonight to learn a charm, it all seemed very insignificant now. "I'm going for a shower."  
  
He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, to let the water get hot. He looked into the mirror, running a hand through his hair. "Sirius you bastard." he mumbled to his reflection, before he undressed and stepped into the boiling shower.  
  
Should he tell Remus? No, he'd probally kill you.   
  
Yeah well mate, thats more than you deseve.  
  
Shut up.  
  
Imagine if he pulled your girlfriend...of two years.  
  
Shut up.  
  
I really think you should tell him.  
  
Do you?  
  
Yes.  
  
Okay fine, but if he kills me it's your fault.  
  
I am you...so actually it's your fault.  
  
Shut up.  
  
Sirius turned of the stream of water and pulled a towel around his waist, he walked out into the dormitory shaking his sopping hair like a dog.  
  
"Oh god, stop it!" cried James as Sirius's hair water soaked him.  
  
"Uh, Remus could I talk to you." he mumbled quietly.  
  
"Yeah sure," Remus said clearing a space on his bed so Sirius could sit down.  
  
"Thanks..." said Sirius, sitting. "Uh so, you know I went to that charms tuition tonight?"  
  
"Wtih Madison?"  
  
"Yeah...well I-I mean we," mumble mumble.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We...." mumble mumble.  
  
"Sirius please-"  
  
"We kissed Remus...I kissed her...she kissed me back."  
  
Remus froze, then said quietly.  
  
"Get off my bed."  
  
"What?" said Sirius, confused, he had been sure Remus was going to explode.  
  
"I said get of my bed you piece of filth."  
  
"Remus come on."  
  
"I trusted you, I was worried...knowing what your like! But James said you would never do anything like that..." They were both on their feet now.  
  
"What do you mean knew what I am like? What are you doing?" Remus was grabbing the sheets from Sirius's bed, and thrusting them into his hands he said,  
  
"Well, I'm not sleeping in the same room as you and seen as you kissed my girlfriend you can sleep in the common room!"  
  
"Sirius! You kissed Madison?" said James, looking thunderstruck, he had got to his feet now closely followed by Peter.  
  
"Now Moony...I think this is-" begun Sirius as Remus pushed him from the room.  
  
"Oh, and I quit." said Remus blankly as he pushed Sirius out of the door.  
  
"What?" said James,  
  
"I quit. I quit the Maruaders, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. No Moony. I quit!"  
  
"Moony come on, you don't mean it!" said James, almost pleading with Remus now.  
  
Remus turned, about to close the dormitory door, but then almost as he had been struck with a sudden thought, he whipped around again and puched Sirius hard in the face, before slamming the door with a loud BANG on him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Oooh Sirius in just a towel, mmm fine-o-fine! XD also I creatd I violent side to Remus...he's supposed to be the sweet mild one...I never immagined him punching anyone...oh well :D  
  
Also in my last two chapters I wrote exactly 817 words each time without even meaning to, 0__0 REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaimer- No I do not Own Harry Potter, but I think I should because then Sirius would be walking around in a towel ALL the time ;) 


	4. Chapter Four Falling

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter Four - Falling  
  
Madison yawned as she strolled into the Great Hall the next morning, beside Magsy and Zara. As they seated themselves at the Ravenclaw table, Madison took a piece of toast but dropped it as Zara gasped.  
  
"What?" said Madison, angrily, scanning the floor trying to find her lost breakfast.  
  
"Sirius!" said Zara in a hoarse whisper, "Look at Sirius!"  
  
Madison and Magsy whipped around. Sirius was sat alone at the Gryfindor table digging out ice from the jug of water next to him, so he could hold it against his eye, which was bruised and purple.  
  
"I'm going over there." said Madison,  
  
"It'll be too obvious!" hissed Magsy, grabbing her arm "If you go over and coo over him Remus will now...for sure!"  
  
"I don't care!" said Madison defiantly, wrenching her arm from her sister's grip. As Madison hurried away Magsy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sirius," said Madison timidly, "What happened?"  
  
Sirius looked up at her, his dark puppy eyes, big and sad.  
  
"He hit me." he said, throwing a glance down the table at Remus.  
  
"Remus? No." said Madison, "He wouldn't."  
  
"He did, just before throwing me out of the dorm...wearing just a towel."  
  
Madison's eyes glazed over and her cheeks redened as she thought of Sirius wearing just a towel. But snapped back to reality and sad sadly.  
  
"Oh Sirius...this is all my fault,"  
  
"No, don't worry...I was the one who came onto you..." he said rubbing his face, "But you looked so beautiful and...I always see you and Remus...and I can't help but want what he's got..."  
  
"Well, I think your...handsome to...in a bruised sort of way." she said, and they both chuckled.  
  
"I have to get to Potions...but I'll see you later, okay?" she said getting up and giving him a warm smile. And as he smiled back she walked from the Hall, not bothering to talk to Remus...It would only confuse the matter in hand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A cold chill ruffled their hair as Remus and Madison strolled around the edge of the lake. They weren't holding hands like   
  
they usually did, Remus had just finished telling Madison about what Sirius had said last night in their dormitory and Madison was lost for words.   
  
She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck as she said, "Oh Remus...I can't believe this happened...I'm-I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Yeah, well...look I know it was Sirius's fault and I don't blame you at all." He said smiling slightly, as he took her hand.  
  
"Look, it wasn't just Sirius it was-" she began, trying to prostest with him, how could he lay the blame completely on Sirius? She had kissed him back, she hadn't pulled away, and if Remus understood that, maybe he would break up with her and she wouldn't have to be the bad person who pulled her boyfriend's best friend before dumping him.  
  
"No, no-" said Remus almost sharply, "Let's just try and forget it...It's cold and I have to study for a Potions test, let's get back up to the castle,"  
  
She couldn't say anything. It was obvious Remus just wanted to protect their relationship...he couldn't accept she had done anything wrong. He knew if he laid the blame on someone else it would stop any chance of putting their relationship in danger.  
  
They walked hand in hand back up to the castle, with a small kiss they parted at the marble staircase and Madison walked down a corridor, along a thin passage, behind a tapestry, up a winding flight of stairs, and muttered "Manticore," before strolling through a doorway hidden by a portrait and into the warm Ravenclaw Common room.  
  
"How'd it go?" said Magsy as Madison flopped into a blue armchair next to her.  
  
"Terrible." said Madison kicking of one shoe.  
  
"Was it hard?" said Zara, looking pitiful.  
  
"Well...I might be...I don't know, I didn't do it." Madison replied flinging off her other shoe.  
  
"What?" chorused Magsy and Zara.  
  
"He knows, about me kissing Sirius! Sirius told him last night and thats why Sirius has got a black eye...Remus punched him..." she hid her face in her hands and mummbled, "It's all my fault."  
  
"Here's a suggestion," said Magsy flicking through a heavy black book, "Dump Sirius, not Remus..."  
  
"No," said Madison miserably, "I'm falling for Sirius...and falling out with Remus."  
  
"Oh god," muttered Magsy, "Make up your mind."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: hello. whipped up this chapter in about 2 seconds thats why it's terrible. I really got confused with how Remus should react, and I think he's being very inconsistent. :/ oh well, see you in 5...yes thats write! I'm writing for Siriusgirlforevr who review moi :D thank you!!  
  
P.S I drooled loads in the last chapter too XD Sirius and his towel, mmm :9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It's hard to make these disclaimer things creative. XD 


	5. Chapter 5 There Isn't Such Thing As An ...

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at the Bottom  
  
Chapter 5 - There Isn't Such Thing As An Ending.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing?" said Madison as Sirius pulled her out of the line waiting outside the Potions classroom.  
  
"Taking you for a special suprise," he said grinning and tugging her down the gloomy dungeon corridor.  
  
"But Sirius...I have Potions!" she hissed, trying to stop him, but it was no use Sirius was bigger and stronger than her and managed to pull her up a flight of stairs into a sundrenched Entrance Hall.  
  
The past week had been grey and cold, but today, Friday, had dawned bright and hot. Most people found this strange seeing as it was Mid November.  
  
"Oh don't worry! Just tell Proffessor Bodds you were ill!" said Sirius checking the coast was clear then hauling her throught the front doors.  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her to a beautiful area next to the castle wall, so they couldn't be seen, where roses climbed the wall and two winding trees shaded them from the sun. Underneath in a kind of glade, there was a soft white rug, laden with Honeyduke's sweets, iced pumpkin juice and two long pink candles.  
  
"Oh Sirius," breathed Madison sitting down on the rug,  
  
"All for you," he replied, sitting as well and beaming.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because you helped me pass that Charms test, and get an 'O'!"  
  
"Outstanding?"   
  
"Yup!" said Sirius beaming, "Well it was easy when I had an outstanding teacher..." He touched her cheek but she pushed his hand away.  
  
"Sirius, we can't do this...not when I'm going out with Remus, I mean," she waved a hand at his bruised eye, "Look what he did to you..."  
  
"I don't care," he said, leaning his face closer to Madison's, "I just want to be with you,"  
  
"I want to be with you too but we shouldn't..."  
  
She had done it again...she had drowned in his deep dark eyes and he was now kissing her, deeper than he had before. Her heart exploded with supressed passion as his hand reached her back and ran down it, then he ran his other through her hair and she tingled all over.  
  
She had her arms around his neck now, and they were both lying on the rug. Remus had never made her feel like this when he kissed her, and as Sirius's hand brushed her face she knew even if she could stop him kissing her...she wouldn't want to.  
  
She had fallen. Fallen all the way for Sirius black.  
  
*  
  
It was saturday, and a fine saturday at that. Today everyone in Hogwarts had awoken to a pure blue sky, without a single cloud, and the sun blazed across the grounds hotter than ever before.  
  
The Maruaders...and Remus, Madison, Magsy, Zara and Madison's friend from Divination Lily Evans, all strode happily across the grounds towards the lake. They had decided to have a picnic in honour of Remus and Madison's two year aniversary, along with a swim in the lake.  
  
They stopped at a little pier and set out a red checkered blanket and Madison was just setting down a jug of pumpkin juice when she thought of the other day...and Sirius's suprise picnic.  
  
She had tried to ignore Sirius the last two days, hoping if she stayed away from him her feelings would too. But no such luck. She kept finding her meeting his dark ones across classrooms or the great hall.  
  
She met them now, but looked away and pretended to busy herself with opening a chocolate frog packet.  
  
Zara, Magsy and Lily, were all wearing their bikini's now and Lily called to Madison,  
  
"Come on!"   
  
"I'm coming!" said James leaping up and unbuttoning his trousers.  
  
"She doesn't mean you stupid!" laughed madison pulling of her t-shirt to reveal a white bikini top. She wiggled out of the denim mini skirt and undid her thick white belt, as Sirius and Remus sat there mouths hanging open.  
  
*  
  
"So, you see..." said Madison tears pricking her eyes, "I just don't think we should go out anymore..."  
  
She had just told Remus all about Sirius and how she couldn't play around with both of them, Remus kept his face blank looking out across the lake. Then suddenly he got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" said Madison getting up too.  
  
"Back to the castle." said Remus blankly.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Oh well you know got a bit of homework left over," he said sarcastically, "Come on Madison, get real! I don't want to sit around here while you coo over Sirius."  
  
"Remus," sobbed Madison, her tears spilling over her cheeks, "I would never-"  
  
"-Look," said Remus, smiling grimly, "Save it Madison, save it for someone who cares..." and with that he picked up his towel and strode back up to the castle, one solotry tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
Madison turned, and her cheeks glistened with tears as she faced the fading sun, the sky stained a rosey pink. With one sob she fell onto the soft white rug and curled up, a fresh wave of tears staining her cheeks. She could hear Sirius, James, Petere, Magsy, Zara and Lily still splashing around in the lake, she would have gone up to the dormitory to be alone with herself, but she felt too weak.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: oh I really want them to get back together *hits self* NO! thats not the plot stop it! *ooops* sorry for that! ;D see ya in FIVE!  
  
Disclaimer- No contrary to popular belief I do not own Harry Potter. ;D 


	6. Chapter Six The Buxlers and The Ball

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter 6 - The Buxlers and The Ball  
  
"What a crappy anniversary present...your girlfriend dumping you!" said James, as they all sat on the little pier wrapped in thick towels.  
  
"Shut up!" hissed Magsy hitting James. Madison had just told them about breaking up with Remus.  
  
Madison let out a fresh sob, Zara, Magsy and Lily threw arms around her, James and Peter winced and Sirius said,  
  
"Come on," he took her hand, "I'll take you back to the castle."  
  
"Okay," sniffed Madison.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her, finally being able to without feeling a larg pang of guilt, like he had done when Remus and Madison were going out.  
  
As they reached the Marble Staircase, Madison pushed Sirius away and said,  
  
"I can't do this Sirius!"   
  
"Do what?" said Sirius, looking puzzled.  
  
"Go anywhere with you! I didn't break up with Remus, just so I could go out with you!" she cried, people around her stared and after a "Shhh!" from Sirius, she continued sounding more rational, "I broke up with him so I could figure out where I lie okay?"  
  
"How about lying in my bed?" said Sirius grinning.  
  
"Sirius it's not funny...Just-I hate to say this-leave me alone, so I can figure out whats going on inside me okay?" She leant over to him, and kissed him on the cheek, then practically ran back to Ravenclaw Common Room.  
  
*  
  
Madison didn't leave her Dormitory on Sunday, she slept til twelve, then spent her day doing her homework alone, bursting out in uncontrolable tears every ten minutes, then fell asleep at six.  
  
After this horrible day, Madison was happy to reutrn to the noise and chatter of the main school on Monday morning which, unlike Friday and Saturday, was rainy and freezing. Even if returning to school did mean seeing both Remus and Sirius first lesson in Herbology.  
  
Tears pricked her eyes as she saw them walking in front of her down the rain drenched grounds towards the greenhouses. They weren't arguing and she hoped they had forgiven each other now Madison had decided to go out with neither of them...yet.  
  
When they reached Greenhouse 5, they all did drying charms on their cloaks that were soaked with water , and were talking when Professor Sprout finally appeared, looking very wet and cold, but cheerful as she ever did.  
  
"Alright chaps!" said the young Professor Spout, putting on a pair of thick gardening gloves, "Today we are going to be looking at Buxlers! Could anyone inform the class about Buxlers?"  
  
Lily Evans's hand rose into the air,  
  
"A Buxler is a small flowering plant that looks like a cross between a fairy and a baby, they are usually peach coloured, and sometimes used in classes to teach people how to care for Babies, because they are so like babies,"  
  
"Excellent Miss Evans, five points to Gryfindor!" chirped Sprout, Madison smiled politely as the Gryfindors cheered, "So because they are like babies, we will be dealing with them in opposite sex pairs to give them that mother and father feel. So if you'd like to pair up, and get a tray,"  
  
Sirius and Remus moved towards Madison but Magsy grabbed Sirius's arm and Zara Remus's. Then James shouted, "Uhh..Madison want to work with me?"  
  
"Sure," said Madison, stepping over to James's tray.   
  
They spent the lesson cooing over the baby Buxlers, feeding them liquid plant food through bottles, and Madison was very suprised to see James was one of the most careful people in the class with their Buxler, which was especially small, unlike Sirius whose Buxler wouldn't stop crying and when he had dropped for the second time, Professor Sprout hurried over and handed it to Magsy and told Sirius to go sit out, watch the others and write her a roll of parchment on the care of Buxlers for next lesson. So looking very grumpy, Sirius edged over to James and Madison.  
  
"You stay away from Clarence!" said James setting the Buxler down in it's tray and wrapping it it a large Palm leaf.  
  
"Clarence?" Sirius sniggered.  
  
"Yeah we named him!" said James, causing Sirius to snigger even more.  
  
"At least he didn't drop his!" snapped Madison, but Sirius could see she was smiling.  
  
"So," said James, "You guys coming to the ball?"   
  
"What Ball?" asked Sirius,  
  
"Me and Lily decided we're having one! You know," said James, "Seeing as we're Head Boy and Girl,"  
  
"Ooooh, thats so great!" squealed Madison, "Whats the theme?"  
  
"Yule...a Yule Ball, before everyone leaves for christmas," said James proudly, but he whipped around because Madison's squeals about the Ball had awoken Clarence.  
  
"Uh..." said Sirius, as James cooed over Clarence behind him and Madison, "Could I er...escort you to the Ball?"  
  
"Sirius," whined Madison, but he was grinning at her, his dark eyes alight and his hair was all cute and wet from the rain, she couldn't resist, "Okay sure, but just as friends?"  
  
"Of course," said Sirius, his finger crossed in his trouser pockets, "As friends,"  
  
"Good," said Madison uncrossing her fingers inside her robes. Yeah like she could go to a ball with Sirius and be 'just friends' like any girl could be 'just friends' with Sirius Black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: hehehe, I sure couldn't be just friends with Sirius Black!! ;D okay I'm planning some interesting stuff in the next couple of chapters see you there!!  
  
Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic...I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other Characters or Places.  
  
Also thank you to everyone who reviewed me so far :D and Siriusgirlforevr my aim is Rock Star Bean :D 


	7. Chapter Seven Sisterly Love Can Falter

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter 7 - Sisterly Love Can Falter  
  
The next few weeks slipped by, with everything almost back to normal. Everyone was able to keep their hormones under control, with the exception of Magsy of course, who could be seen cooing over a new guy every couple of days.  
  
Madison, chatted politely with Sirius, althougth, everyone could see the fires of desire burning in both of their eyes to jump out and kiss the other, when they did.  
  
Although Madison was doing well on the Remus front, she couldn't stop tears pricking her eyes, whenever he smiled in her direction, said 'hello', or sometimes when she saw him looking sad. But apart from that Madison felt she was doing very well.  
  
Also there was a exited buzz that seemed to grow louder and louder as the Yule Ball came closer, and soon with the ball only a couple days away, everyone was discussing it. The girls discussing their outfits and boys comparing their dates.  
  
Before anyone even knew it, the day of the ball was upon them and the seventh year students were allowed the afternoon off.  
  
"Ooooh!" squealed Zara running through the Dormitory door, to see Magsy wrapped in towel in the bathroom and Madison straightening her hair on her bed, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" said Magsy dully,  
  
"Charlie Terling is taking Candice Edwards!" she proclaimed turning the shower on, "And we though she'd be going with Peter Schinsowitz!! As if!" Madison gave a small laugh, straightening the last bit of her hair, then placing the straightener on her bedside table. Madison of course could straighten her hair with a flick of her wand, but enjoyed doing it, and everything else cosmetic, the muggle way.  
  
"Out! Out!" yelled Zara, pushing Magsy out of the bathroom and snapping the door shut.  
  
"Uh, My clothes are in there!!" shreiked Magsy hammering on the door, but after she heard Zara singing loudly she gave up and sat on her bed, opposite Madison's.  
  
"So who are you going with?" said Madison laying carefully down on her bed so as not to ruin her hair.  
  
"Thomas Baker..." she said vaguely, pulling a brush through her hair.   
  
But that was wrong, thought Madison.  
  
"Thomas Baker? But Magsy you dumped him last week...I remember you telling me. You aren't really going with him are you?"  
  
"Look Madison, don't be mad..." said Magsy quietly.  
  
"Why would I be mad?" asked Madison, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Because..." began Magsy, "Oh Madison...Remus invited me...and I said yes."  
  
"What?" hissed Madison in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Oh I-"   
  
"Maggie!" Magsy's stomach clenched, she knew if Madison called her Maggie, she was really mad.  
  
"Look I don't think this is really a Maggie-worthy situation," said Magsy calmly.  
  
"Oh don't you? Well I do! You're going to the Ball with my ex-boyfriend!! You're my siste Maggie!!"  
  
"OH well, if I'm not mistaken!" said Magsy her voice rising with evey word, "You are going to the ball with your ex-boyfriends best friend!! How do you think Remus feels about that?"  
  
"Well I don't know...why don't you tell me seeing as you are on such close terms with Remus?"  
  
"What's going on?" said Zara coming out of the bathroom and looking confused.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Magsy, "Just my sister being stupid and immature," and with that she swept into the bathroom.  
  
"I am not," muttered Madison, swiping at the tears in her eyes.  
  
At five o'clock, they dressed in silence. Well Zara tried to strike up conversation, but it was no use, Magsy and Madison refused to speak.  
  
Madison dressed in a flowing white gown, with simple white spaghetti straps, and a thin wispy layer clinging over the top that gave it extra movement, she left her newly straight to flow over her shoulders, and wore black eye make up and bright red lipstick.  
  
Zara looked cute wearing a hot pink gown that clung tightly to her, and had no straps, and her blonde hair was cut in a choppy style, that sailed down her back to her waist.  
  
Magsy wore a sexy black gown, that had a corset bodice with ribbons and bows, and the bottom was thick but swirled elegantly to her heels, which were wearing leather black stiletto boots. Madison had to admit she looked very pretty, and Magsy silently noted the same about her sister.  
  
After applying bubblegum pink lipstick in the mirror, Zara said, "Okay let's go...you have to meet your guys in the entrance hall...David'll be downstairs though,"  
  
Zara was attending the ball, with dashing, David Edwards, Candice Edwards twin brother, he was a fellow Ravenclaw.  
  
So after collecting David, they all made their way awkwardly to the entrance hall, to find Sirius and Remus.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Do you think Magsy was bitchy....I don't XD sorry this chapter was a bit boring :/ ff.net is down right now :P But I'll publish this as soon as it works again...please just review :D also I stepped out of Nicola style in this chapter by discribing their clothes...I don't ever usually do that, but you had to get an idea...so ya know! :D again....review!!!  
  
PS-Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you guys! 7 reviews and I've only had this story a couple of days! Once aagain thank you and you ROCK my world!! hehe!#  
  
Speshul thanks to Siriusgirlforevr who reviewed me 5 times :D If their was a favourite reviewers list-you'd be on mine!  
  
Disclaimer-Na uh. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the places or characters! 


	8. Chapter Eight The Ball Part One

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom.  
  
Chapter 8 - The Ball Part One  
  
Madison looked around the Entrance Hall. Students in every coloured robes and gowns were milling around talking to theit partners, or like Madison struggling through the crowd looking for them.  
  
Madison saw Sirius, stood next to James, his hands in the pockets of his black robes. James and Remus were also wearing black, and all three of them, in Madison's opinion looked very handsome.   
  
Little Peter, was cowering next to them...and for some strange reason wearing bright red robes! Madison cringed slightly.  
  
She pushed her way over to them and Sirius's face broke into a grin when he saw her.  
  
"You look amazing," he said.  
  
"Thanks...you too," she muttered, blushing furiously.  
  
James walked away to find his date, as did Peter, and Remus turned his back on them both to talk to Magsy. Madison sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, he's just upset because you look beautiful," he kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
Five awkward minutes later, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the students spilled in. The hall had been decoratd with it's usual twelve giant fir trees, trimmed with silver and white decorations. Snow fell from the ceiling but melted before reaching any of the students heads. The four house table had disapeared and instead a hundred round tables had replaced them, decorated with tall white alter candles, white table clothes and ornate center peices.  
  
"Wow," murmered Madison as Sirius lead her over to a table near the edge of a clearing, which Madison surposed was the Dancefloor.  
  
James followed Sirius, Lily Evans clutching his arm, Zara and David right behind them. They all sat at with Sirius and Madison, and Madison said,  
  
"You never told me James asked you..."  
  
"Yeah, he did," said Lily looking at James fondly.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, from the teachers large table at the head of the hall and congratulated James and Lily, Head Boy and Girl, on such an excellent ball, then that he hoped they enjoyed the food, then sat down as the hall applauded.  
  
As a delicious looking chinese dish appeared on Madison's silver plate, she look round the hall. She had just noticed Magsy wasn't sitting with them. She spotted her sat alone with Remus.  
  
"I can't believe them," she said shortly, interupting the boys discussion of Quidditch.  
  
"What?" said Sirius, shoving potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"Remus and Maggie..." Madison replied, "Sat all alone,"   
  
"Well, Remus punched Sirius, and you just yelled at Magsy, so I think they have reason too..." said Zara, delicately prodding her salad.  
  
"What?" hissed Madison, she hadn't expected Zara to take Magsy's side.  
  
"I'm just saying, the way you yelled at her...it was a bit unjust." said Zara, putting down her fork and staring Madison defiantley in the eye.  
  
"Uh! I cannot believe you would take Maggie's side like that!" cried Madison her voice rising,  
  
"I'm not taking her side!" yelled Zara. Sirius, James, Lily and David had all stoped eating now, and were staring from Madison to Zara, "I just think...if you can go with your ex-boyfriends best friend...then Remus can go with your sister."  
  
"THERE IS A HUGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BESTFRIEND AND SISTER!!" shrieked Madison throwing her napkin down on the table and standing up, unaware tears were spilling down her cheeks and the people on the surrounding tables were staring at her.  
  
She swept from the hall, not bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks as she went.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I know that was really short but I decided to do this thang in a few parts, to keep the momentum going and stuff :) See you in 9!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...do I have to say this in every chapter...or can I say it in just one? *sigh* 


	9. Chapter Nine The Ball Part Two

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Thank you to my reviewers :D I got 11 reviews! thats my highest yet, *hehe*  
  
Chapter Nine - The Ball Part Two  
  
The table sat silently in Madison's wake. Everybody just looking at their plates.  
  
"Er," began Sirius, "I'll go and talk to her...shall I?"   
  
He walked past the tables of laughing friends and cooing couples into the silent entrance hall. Madison was sat on the Marble Staircase alone, her face in her hands. Sirius put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.  
  
"I can't go out with you." she said, between her fingers.  
  
"What?" said Sirius mortified.  
  
"Ever since I decided I liked you everything has been going wrong...with Remus, then Magsy and now Zara..."  
  
"But Madison-"  
  
"-No Sirius...I'm sorry." She got up, just as Zara walked out of the Great Hall. Madison walked over to her, and whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"I know," smiled Zara, "Me too."   
  
Madison felt tears spill down her cheeks, as Zara wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Can I join in?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Zara and Madison turned to see Magsy stood there.  
  
"Oh Magsy!" sobbed Madison, throwing her arms around Magsy's neck, "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Magsy laughed as she hugged her sister back, "Me too, Madi...Me too."  
  
When they broke apart, Madison saw Sirius had left the Entrance Hall.  
  
"It's okay," Madison said, wiping her tears away, "I ended it with Sirius,"  
  
"What?" said Magsy and Zara together.  
  
"Look since I liked him, I've been falling out with everyone...Remus, you two," Madison explained.  
  
"Everyone?" said Magsy, folding her arms across her chest, "That three people...anyway they say no pain no gain, right?"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"And, you made up with me and Magsy...and I'm sure Remus isn't actually mad with you!" said Zara folding her arms too.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's just hard for him like it is for you...breaking up with someone you've been going out with for two years!" reasoned Magsy  
  
"Well...maybe," said Madison, "I think I'm going to just go back to the Common Room...I mean if Sirius is in there-" But before she could say anything more, Magsy and Zara had grabbed Madison by the arms and hauled her into the Great Hall.  
  
The food had disapeared now, and couples were ambling onto the dance floor, as a slow song rang out around the hall. Madison saw Sirius, sitting alone at their table looking very grumpy. She quickly veered left to avoid sitting with him, and grabbed Brad Hayes, who was standing alone by the punch bowl, and pulled him onto the dancefloor.  
  
Brad looked very shocked but happy as Madison pushed herself close to him and stared over his shoulder at Sirius.  
  
Two pretty blonde girls were talking to him now. He ran a hand through his hair, said something, then looking thoroughly dissapointed the two girls stalked off. Madison's heart leapt, he could of easily gone off with those two girls...but he had turned them down...for her.  
  
What had she been thinking? She had almost messed up something special...almost blown of someone, who obviously liked her, and she liked him...so why had she told him to sod off?   
  
"Sorry Brad, I have to er..." began Madison, but as soon as she had let go of Brad, he had walked off to dance with those two blonde girls. "Fine," said Madison curtly.  
  
As she reached Sirius, he didn't look up but continued to scowl at the dancefloor while saying,  
  
"Got bored of Brad?"  
  
Madison couldn't be bothered to speak, what was the point of words, when you were so head-over-heels in love with someone...actions spoke louder than words...in her opinion.  
  
She leaned over and sat on his lap, encircling her arms around his neck, she kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, and kissed her deeper, running his hands through her hair. They lost track of time, of place, of anything.  
  
"Mr. Black...Miss. Peters, could you take your er...affection somewhere else?" said the snippy voice of a new young Professor, Professor Minerva McGonnagal (sp?).  
  
"Sorry," said Sirius laughing,  
  
"Yeah sorry," sputtered Madison through stiffled giggles. She took Sirius's hand and lead him onto the dancefloor, she lay her head on his shoulder and began to sway with the slow music.  
  
"I almost messed up everything tonight, I'm sorry," Madison whispered in Sirius's ear.  
  
"No problem..." he whispered back, as he broke apart from her, took her hand and began to lead her from the hall, "I want to give you a present."  
  
* * * * *   
  
A/N: they are so the bestestest couple ever! sorry for the crappy boring begining...I went out today came back and just spilled over this page...hope you like! review!! Oh yeah, the ball is going to be over next chapter...sorry for dragging it out over 3 chapters :/  
  
Disclaimer: This is just boring now...I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
P.S-Anyone seen Pirates of the Carribean? Me and my best friend went to the special preview today and oh sweet lord that is the finest film in the history of TIME!!! I think johnny depp looks just like I imagined Sirius Black to look like, in the third book. Oh well if you haven't seen it...you should because it is great!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten The Ball Part Three

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter 10 - The Ball Part Three  
  
"Sirius," panted Madison as he dragged her out of the Entrance Hall and into the fairy lit courtyard, "Where are we going?"   
  
Sirius didn't answer but lead her down a path, arched with rose bushes, and more glittering fairy lights. At the end of this kind of tunnel the path spread out to reveal a cobbled circle, framing a magnificent fountain. The fountain, contained real water pixies that glowed and made the fountain sparkle, and white rose bushes encircled the cobbled area.  
  
Sirius and Madison sat on the edge of the fountain, just as another couple got up and left.   
  
She looked into his deep dark eyes and smiled, she felt as though she could of sat there forever, just staring into his face. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a long thin velvet box.  
  
Madison opened it with trembling hands, inside, cushioned on more black velvet, was a delicate silver chain leading onto a small shpere glass pendant. Madison gasped as she looked at it closely.  
  
"The universe in a necklace..." whispered Sirius, looking at her.  
  
"Oh Sirius...It's the most beautiful thing ever, I love it," breathed Madison leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, she giggled, "I can see all the stars and planets and stuff,"  
  
"And it keeps moving, with the universe," said Sirius proudly.  
  
She kissed him again, and as they broke away Sirius said,  
  
"Damn, if you were in Gryfindor this would be the perfect time to take you back to my dorm..."  
  
Madison hit him playfully on the chest then said, "Well I guess we'll just have to go back in and dance some more then..."  
  
*  
  
When Madison awoke next morning, her memory of the ball was all but a happy blur. She smiled as her hand touched the universe pendant that Sirius had given her.  
  
She looked over at her bedside clock, it was 8am on Saturday. She rubbed her head knowing she had to get up to meet Sirius. Her head ached...James had managed to get hold of some beer and a couple of bottles of Martini before the ball ended, and they had all got a bit er...tipsy.  
  
She got out of bed, still clutching her throbbing head, and looked around. Zara was curled up as usual, but Magsy was sprawled across her four poster, mouth hanging open, her flowing ball gown still on. Magsy had returned at about 3am this morning, and Madison knew, her headache would be nothing to what Magsy would feel when she woke up.  
  
Madison showered and put on, tight black jeans that she tucked into black stilletto boots, a thick leather belt and a thick olive green jumper, before tying her hair back and wrapping herself in her cloak. Most students wore muggle clothes under their robes on weekends.  
  
She made her solitory way to the Great Hall, not expecting Sirius to be there yet. But she was suprised when she saw him sitting alone eating toast and reading a newspaper at the Gryfindor table. She made her way over and flopped down into the seat next to him.  
  
"'Morning," he said putting down his paper and smiling at her.  
  
"'Morning," eachoed Madison, pouring herself some tea.  
  
"So," said Sirius, "The holidays are only a couple of days away...where are you staying?"  
  
"Oh, my sisters...not Magsy's my other older sister, Roxy." said Madison plopping sugar cubes into her tea, "She's a muggle fashion designer and she has a penthouse flat in London and a Porsche!" she beamed, "My parents are going away to France to visit my oldest brother...Clarence, so she asked me and Magsy to stay with her,"  
  
"Ohh," said Sirius, looking dowhearted,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I was going to invite you to stay at mine," he said, "But it looks like you want to go to your sister's right?"   
  
"Yeah," said Madison, "But tell you what, my sister wouldn't care if I brought someone along with me...why don't you come!" Sirius's face broke into a beaming smile at these words, "She has all these cool parties with her cool rich friends, and if your nice to them they buy you stuff!" They both laughed, "Seriously," she continued, "One guy told me he'd buy me my own Porsche Boxster last year-Porsche's are really nice Muggle cars-" she added at the look of confusion on Sirius's face.  
  
"I would love to come!" said Sirius, "I mean anything to get away from the hellhole I live in,"  
  
"Whats wrong with it?" asked Madison, sipping her tea.  
  
"Well you know, my parents and my brother, are into all that pureblood nonsense...they've tried to arrange a marriage for me about 3 times now with all these posh stuck up girls," They both laughed again.  
  
"So it's settled," said Madison, happily, "You're coming to mine for Christmas!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: thank the lord, the ball is finally over XD and it's Christmas time, hohoho...sorry. 19 REVIEWS woohoo!! Thank you all SOOOO much!! come on another one review and it'll be 20!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Harry Potter. 


	11. Chapter Eleven Flat 11 Doverbrook Place ...

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter 11- Flat 11 Doverbrook Place Oxford Circus  
  
Madison, Sirius, Magsy, Zara, James and Lily shivered as they stepped off the Hogwarts Express, onto the feezing Platform 9 3/4.   
  
"I don't think Roxy's here yet," said Madison as she looked around the platform.  
  
"Nope she's always late!" said Magsy, her voice strangely muffled by the two scarves she was wearing.  
  
"Thanks so much for letting me stay with you Madison," said Lily. Madison had written to her sister about Sirius coming to stay, when Magsy suggested that the whole group of them should come to stay with them, Roxy had been all for the idea.  
  
"No problem," said Madison to Lily, smiling.  
  
"How are we getting there?" asked Sirius putting his arms around Madison to warm her up.  
  
"Floo," replied Madison, simply.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were still stood there. All the other students had left, and a sullen faced gaurd was walking up the platform.   
  
"Come on," said Madison grabbing her trunk and striding across the platform, "We can get there ourselves,"  
  
The group followed her over to a black iron cast fireplace, ornately decorated in gold.  
  
"Right," said Madison, scooping a handful of glittering dust from a barrel next to the fireplace, "The adress is Flat 11, Doverbrook Place, Oxford Circus."  
  
Heaving her trunk up around her middle, with a lot of diffculty, she threw the glittery dust into the fireplace, stepped into the flames and clearly yelled "Flat 11, Doverbrook Place, Oxford Circus!"  
  
She could feel her whole body whirling her head spinning, her elbows bouncing painfully of the walls, and she almost dropped her trunk as it hit hard against the fireplace wall. Suddenly the whirling was slowing down and the rushing in her ears subsiding and she shot out from a fireplace, into a lavishly stylish penthouse apartment.  
  
"Madison?" said a woman sat a desk. Her dark hair was thick like Madison's, except it was pulled back into a long ponytail, and her lips were more a bubblegum pink than cherry red like Madison's, and she was wearing contacts that turned her eyes gleaming beacon blue.  
  
"Roxy!" yelled Madison getting up and sweeping ash from her robes, "You were meant to pick us-AHHHH!!!"  
  
A large shape had just flown out of the fireplace and knocked Madison over. A second later 4 more shapes flew from the fireplace, followed by four heavy trunks. Soon there was a large pile of people and trunks, plus a lot of clothes, (it looked like Magsy's trunk had burst open), lying in the middle of the room, grunting and moaning.  
  
"So," said Roxy, standing up from the desk, "I guess you'll be Madi's friends?"  
  
*   
  
"I can't believe it," said Zara, as she pinned huge hoop earings to her ears, "Our first night here...and we're already having a party! If I was at home...I'd be sat around playing scrabble with my little brother!"  
  
She sat on her bed. There were two spare rooms in Roxy's apartment, Sirius and James were staying in one, and the four girls were staying in the other. So as a room that was meant to only have one bed, now had four the girls were very squashed, and Magsy kept falling over.  
  
The four girls were all wearing cute little dresses designed by Roxy Peters herself. As the doorbell rang, Madison smoothed out the lacey black dress and said,  
  
"Looks like the guests are arriving let's go,"  
  
As the walked out into the huge living area, they saw people wearing fancy clothes spilling through the door, picking up cocktails as the entered.  
  
"Ooh cocktails!" said Sirius, from behind Madison, he was rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Madison," hissed a voice, it was Roxy. She grabbed her arm and lead her over to a tall man in a black suit, "This is Thomas Hackett, Tom, this is my little sister Madison."  
  
Thomas shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Hackett," she said curtiously.  
  
"Oh please call me Tom!" said Tom, grinning.  
  
After talking with Tom for an hour or so, Madison found out he was Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, he was very rich and powerful, and he was dating Roxy.  
  
"She never told me about having a boyfriend," said Madison, as she sipped a glowing blue cocktail.  
  
"Well, you know she's a very modest girl," said Tom, picking up his third cocktail and downing it, "So you said you want to work for the ministry?"  
  
"Yeah," said Madison, beaming, "I would like a job in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes,"  
  
"Well, you know I could put in a good word for you," said Tom picking up another cocktails, "In fact I have some information on that department in my briefcase, care to take a look,"  
  
"Okay, just a quick one though...I need to er, go control my boyfriend." said Madison as Sirius ran past her singing loudly followed by James who was wearing a tie around his head and twirling around and around.  
  
She followed Thomas into Roxy's bedroom, and then he sat on the bed pulling her down next to him.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to get your breifcase?" asked Madison looking around the room. She tried to stand up, because she didn't like the way Thomas was leering at her, but he pulled her back down.  
  
"I could take you so far..." he said, his breath horrible from the cocktails, "But you have to do something for me..." He put his hand on her thigh.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think so, I have a boyfriend." said Madison, trying in vain to get up but this time Thomas practically threw her back into a sitting position, and touched her face.  
  
"Come on Madison," he said, smiling grimly.  
  
"Get off!" yelled Madison, and drawing her fist back she thrust it as hard as she could into Thomas's face, "If all the people at the Misistry are like you, I don't think I want to work there, thanks!"  
  
She strode out of the room, tears blossoming over her cheeks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I think this chapter was a bit longer than normal, but hmm Madison got hit on by her sister's boyfried! :O I think some of my lovely reviewers thought the story was over...but OH NO it's far from that! 25 REVIEWS WOOOOHHOOO! thanks!  
  
Dislcaimer-Harry Potter isn't mine. 


	12. Chapter 12 And Then She Knew She Loved ...

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter 12 - And Then She Knew She Loved Him  
  
"Magsy! Madison!" Roxy's voice called from the front door.  
  
Madison wiped her face, it was shining with tears. After the inccident with Thomas, Madison had retreated to the girls room and sat alone in the dark crying. She didn't want to be around anyone, not even Sirius. She couldn't believe, a guy almost twice her age, had come onto her. A guy who was her sister's boyfriend.  
  
Madison wiped her face with her hand again, put on a smile and walked out of the bedroom and across the now deserted living area to the front door, where Thomas had one arm around Roxy.  
  
"Why were you in there?" asked Roxy as Madison reached her, "Are you okay you look like you've been crying,"  
  
With a quick half glance at Thomas Madison smled again and said, "Oh no, it's nothing...me and Sirius, just had an arrgument thats all,"   
  
For a second Madison was going to see past the weak cover up story, but she just said,  
  
"Well, feel free to chuck him out while I'm gone,"  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Magsy walking up behind Madison.  
  
"Oh I'm going to stay at Thomas's I'll be back tommorrow," said Roxy, "The Christmas decorations are in a box under the bathroom sink, if you want to get started putting them up,"  
  
"Okay," said Madison and Magsy together.  
  
With a last smile Roxy closed the door behind her. Madison felt so weak and flopped down onto the couch.  
  
"So whats wrong?" asked Magsy, "You haven't really had an argument with Sirius."  
  
"He hit on me." said Madison simply.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Thomas...Roxy's boyfriend, he told me he could get me a job at the Ministry if I did something for him and-and..." Madison let out a fresh sob as Magsy wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Whats going on?" asked James, as he walked out of one of the rooms followed by Sirius, Lily and Zara.  
  
Magsy repeated what Madison had just told her. James said he was Sorry, Lily and Zara clapped hands to their mouths, But Sirius got up and pulled Madison away from Magsy and put his arms around her.  
  
He felt so good, so warm and his smell...he smelled so clean and sweet, Madison loved that smell. She burried her face in his chest as he stroked her back and kissed on top of her head.  
  
"Madison you have to tell someone," came Magsy's distant voice.  
  
"I already did...I told you," said Madison.  
  
"No I mean Roxy or someone..." replied Magsy,  
  
"No way in hell."  
  
*  
  
"We'd better go to bed," said Sirius rubbing his eyes.  
  
It was now 2am. The group had sat up talking about what Madison should do for three hours, and finally, after a lot of weedling from Magsy and Zara, Madison had agreed to talk to Roxy about it.  
  
Madison didn't know how it happened it just did. She got up about to go to her room when Sirius took her hand and lead her to his. She smiled as she walked through the door, but then panic took over her happy feelings...she didn't think she was ready, what was Sirius expecting her to do? Her panic must have shown becuase Sirius smiled at her and said,  
  
"I'm not going to do anything like that...I just thought you might want someone to be with right now."  
  
Madison didn't know what to say so she just smiled, but felt tears dripping down her cheeks at the same time. Sirius pulled her into a hug, stroking her back and kissing her head just like he had done, hours earlier.  
  
"I have no pyjamas, they're in my room." said Madison into his chest.  
  
Sirius broke away from her and flicked on his beside lamp and began rumaging through his trunk, throwing clothes onto the bed.  
  
"Can I wear this?" said Madison picking up a blue checkered shirt, "I've always wanted to wear a guy's shirt to bed,"  
  
"Sure," grinned Sirius.  
  
"Okay well...."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Turn around, while I put it on!" said Madison unable to not laugh,  
  
"Do I have to?" whined Sirius,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He spun round, folded his arms, and sat on the bed. Madison wriggled out of her dress and shoes then pulled on Sirius's shirt over her bra and knickers.  
  
"Okay I'm done," she said sitting down on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Good," said Sirius, getting up and pulling of his top. Madison giggled, blushing.   
  
"What?" he said, he had taken off his trousers now and was just wearing a pair of black boxers, "I'm not afraid to share what I got!"  
  
Madison howled with laughter as she rolled around on the bed. Sirius lay on top of her and kissed her neck, she couldn't help but laugh, he had put her in a giggly mood now. But as he kissed her on the lips she heard a scream. A high terrified scream that mad their blood run cold.  
  
Madison sat bolt upright and said, "It's Magsy." each word cold with fear.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: oh my goodness what happened to Magsy? I know but you don't so I guess you'll have to read on to find out BAhaHAHAHAH!!! p.s thank you to everyone who reviewed me!  
  
see you in 13 --ooh unlucky 13 for a chapter of unlucky events T__T  
  
Dislcaimer-Me no own Harry Potter. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen The Attack

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter Thirteen - The Attack  
  
Madison and Sirius bolted from the room across the hall and into the girls bedroom. Magsy was lying on the floor, her leg gashed and blood blossoming over her pink pyjamas. Zara was shivering next to Magsy her hands over her face, Lily across from her, holding Magsy's head up, calling "Magsy, Magsy,". James was leaning out of the window which was open, the curtains ripped apart.  
  
"Oh shit," muttered Madison bending over Magsy, "Zara, go get help!"   
  
"What?" sputtered Zara, her cheeks soaking with tears, her eyes red and swollen.  
  
"Go floo St.Mugno's, stick your head in the fire and tell them our address..." Zara didn't move, "GO!"  
  
At Madison's sudden yell, Zara bolted from the room.  
  
"Lily, keep her head up keep calling her name,"   
  
James and Sirius were climbing out of the window now, Madison surged with rage, why were they playing around now?  
  
She ran out of the room and into the bathroom, "Oh god, anything...anything! Something to help, where are you?" she muttered frantically throwing things off sides and out of cabinets. Spotting a pile of fluffy white towels she grabbed them and hurtled out of the bathroom and back to Magsy.  
  
Blood was pouring over the floor now. Madison thrust some towels at Lily, and together they began wrapping the towels around Magsy's leg. On closer inspection Madison saw Magsy had a large gash across her forehead and a livid bruise was rising around it. Madison was reaching out to put another towel on Magsy's forehead, when something fell fast past the window. Both Madison and Lily screamed, as Zara ran into the room.  
  
"They're on their way," panted Zara, sitting down and helping towel up Magsy's leg, "Where did Sirius and James go?"  
  
The three girls screamed again as another large shape dropped past the window.  
  
"I don't know-" began Madison, then suddenly it clicked. "SIRIUS!!!" she screamed running to the window.  
  
Her whole body lurched as she looked over the balcony, Sirius and James were lying on the pavement three stories down.   
  
"NOOOOOO!" she screamed again, falling down onto the balcony floor.  
  
"What?" asked Lily, running over to the balcony too. Through tears, Madison saw Lily's eyes widden.  
  
"James! Sirius! SIRIUS! JAMES!!" she yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
"Oh they won't hear you now, lovey." said a cold cruel voice, from above the two girls.  
  
"Are Sirius and James there?" said Zara looking up. Zara was about to stand up and walk over when Lily shreiked, "NO ZARA STAY THERE!!"  
  
"Come on Madison, GET UP!!" Lily bellowed at the top of her lungs, the voice was cackling above them now. "MADISON MOVE!!"  
  
Lily heaved Madison off the ground and pulled her off the balcony, just as a jet of green sparks hit the spot where she had been lying a second earlier. Lily practically threw Madison into the room and whipped around slamming the balcony doors shut behind her, and pulling the curtains over them.  
  
"NO!! SIRIUS!!" screamed Madison, tears spilling freely over her cheeks.  
  
There was a rapping at the window and all three girls fell silent.  
  
"It's him." breathed Lily, "That man...the man who spoke to us...the man on the roof."  
  
"OH GOD!" shouted a voice behind them. After jumping about a foot in the air with fright, the girls whipped around to see five people in lime green robes, two carrying a stretcher, entering the room. The St.Mungo's Healers were here.  
  
"What happened?" said a tall grey haired female healer, as two other healers lifted Magsy onto a stretcher.  
  
"Where are they taking her?" asked Madison, ignoring the grey heard witch and making for teh door, but a second healer with a bald patch held her back.  
  
"To St.Mungo's," he said.  
  
"There is someone outside!" yelled Lily, snapping out of a sort of trance she had been in.  
  
"What?" asked the grey haired healer.  
  
"Someone...Outside..." breathed Lily pointing to the balcony doors.  
  
The man with the bald patch beckoned a third healer, a young wizard with jet black hair, forward, and together they stepped cautiously towards the doors. Holding his wand firmly about him the younger wizard flung both the doors open...but only the silence of the night greeted them, no sign of anyone.  
  
"Sirius! James!" shouted Lily turning to the old bald healer, "There are two boys, two boys lying on the pavement bellow this building.  
  
The older healer leaned over the balcony and gased.  
  
"Wilson, go get back up," he said, and the grey haired witch ran from the room, "Patrickson," he gestured to the younger wizard, "You come with me...and you girls stay here."  
  
The bald man and Patrickson, now hurried from the room. But tears still splashing down her cheeks Madison said defiantly,  
  
"Like hell I'm staying here!" And with that Madison ran from the room, Lily and Zara close on her heels.  
  
They soon caught up with the healers hurtling down the flights of stairs. The girls ran after them, down more stairs, through a deserted entrance hall and out onto the pavement.  
  
All three girls shreiked as they saw Sirius and James lying on the pavement a hundred yards away. Madison made to run over to them but the younger healer stopped her.  
  
"Now seriously," he said, he had an Irish accent, "If you go over to them you could damage them more, any movement to them could be fatal. So will you please just stay here?"  
  
He strode off, pulling his wand out of his lime-green robes as he went, and Madison saw him mutter something, then a blast of lime green light illuminated the street, and a second later, ten broomsticks mounted by more lime-green clad healers were diving from the sky. As they landed about ten more people hurried from the entrance hall. Five of which were more healers, but the others were wearing traveling cloaks and two even holding cameras.  
  
The group bustled past Madison, Lily and Zara blocking Sirius and James from view. Madison couldn't cry, she was too upset. Sometimes there is no way to express how amazingly frigtened and scared you are, and as Lily took hold of Madison's right hand and squeezed it tightly, Madison inwardly registered, this was deifiently one of those times.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: EEEEPP! that was so the most thrilling chapter i have ever written!! *does a jig* I'm so pumped!! *runs off to write chapter 14* ;) told you chapter 13 was going to be unlucky!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen The Ministry Officials

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter 14 - The Ministry Officials  
  
"Oh my god! I got here when I got your message, whats going on?" panted Roxy, as she bolted into the waiting room her face white.  
  
It had been about three hours since the St.Mugo's Healers had taken Magsy, Sirius and James to St.Mungos, and Madison, Lily and Zara had had to spend all that time in the waiting room, pacing up and down, drinking cup after cup of coffee and biting their nails. They hadn't heard a word yet, from any of the healers.  
  
Madison had got up halfway through to send an owl to Roxy to let her know what happened, and she had just turned up, at the same time a couple Ministry officials had come over to get the story of what happened from teh girls.  
  
"If you don't mind miss, we are talking to the girls, at the minute," said one of the officials, a short blonde haired woman with a snobby voice.  
  
"Look...Trinder," snapped Roxy, reading the womans name tag, "This happened in my appartment thats my sister in there!! I think I have a right to know you the hell is going on!"  
  
"Will you keep your voice down?" said Trinder, taking a pad out from inside her robes, "If you want you can just sit here and listen the girls are about to explain what happened."  
  
Roxy sat down and wrapped her arms around Madison kissing her on head. Madison smiled weakly.  
  
"Alright so, from the begining if you please," said the second official, whose grey fluffy hair stuck up everywhere.  
  
"Well..." said Zara slowly, dabbing her eyes with a tissue, "We were all getting into bed...James, one of the boys who got hurt, was sleeping in Madison's bed...because Madison wanted to be with Sirius, the other boy who fell, in his room,"  
  
Madison expected Roxy to yell at her for planning to sleep in Sirius's room, but it seemed she was listening wraptly to what Zara was say.  
  
"Then," squeaked Lily, in a high voice, "...Then, we heard a tapping at the blacony doors...Magsy was the only one out of bed so she went to open them, we just thought it was an post owl or something but," she let out a sob, and Zara continued,  
  
"Magsy opened the doors and someone jumped in...a man I think and he shot some sparks with his wand and Magsy screamed for a second then...then fell to the floor."  
  
"Then he turned on me," sobbed Lily, Zara put an arm around her, "But James attacked him...tried to hit him with a jinx or something...and then, the person went out onto the balcony."  
  
"Then I came in," said Madison, willing herself not to cry, "With Sirius, then I saw Magsy and went to her...a second later I saw Sirius and James climbing over the balcony. I guess, I guess they were going after the person. The attacker. Then," she sniffed, "I went to get towels, and told Zara to get someone from St.Mungo's, when I was back in the room, we saw James and Sirius fall past the window...Then Zara came back in."  
  
"Madison, went to see what had fallen past the window and then was when we first saw Sirius and James lying on the pavement," said Lily, "I followed her and saw them too, I called there names but then someone above us said, "they won't hear you now..." and we looked up and there was a firgure leaning over the roof...cloaked in black...but I could tell by the voice it was a man."  
  
"Then," said Madison, her voice trembling, "The person cackled and Lily...Lily pulled me out of the way, and back into the bedroom...when the man shot green light at us-"  
  
"The Avada Kedavra curse?" whispered one the male official to Trinder.  
  
"Possibly," muttered Trinder vaguely, she was scribbling manically.  
  
"-then Lily slammed the doors shut, and the healers turned up," finished Madison. Apparently neither she nor the others had noticed the hushed words between the two officials.  
  
"Well we'll be staing around to ask-" began Trinder, but she was cut across, by a tall brown haired healer.  
  
"Hello," he said, "I'm Healer Beaumont, and Sirius, James and Magsy are going to be fine," He smiled at them, as Madison, Lily and Zara burst into tears.  
  
"Can we see them?" asked Roxy beaming.  
  
"Yes," said Beaumont, "But don't hit them or shout to loud or anything like that...they're still kind of delicate...though neither of those boys will admit it."  
  
Healer Beaumont, Madison, Lily, Zara and Roxy laughed, the officials had dissapeared. Madison continued to half laugh half cry as Healer Beaumont lead them along a corridor and left into a small ward.  
  
Magsy was lying in bed asleep, her leg wrapped up. Sirius and James were next to her both laughing loudly, at something Sirius had just said, both of their faces and arms were bruised. James had a bandage around his head and Sirius was sporting a sling over his arm.  
  
"Sirius," Madison muttered running to his bedside.  
  
"Hey," he said, grinning.  
  
She hit him on the chest, "How could you do that to me?"   
  
"Ow! What?" asked Sirius, rubbing his chest.  
  
"I thought you were going to be taken away from me..." said Madison, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
Sirius smiled, "Come here..." he said pulling her next to him with his good arm, "Don't be stupid I wasn't going anywhere...the healers fixed my bones in like a second, more than I can for James, he had to have reconstructive surgery on his-"  
  
"SHUT UP!! I DID NOT!" yelled James, throwing an apple from his bedside table at Sirius, who dodged it as the whole ward howled with laughter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Yay life is good again!!! but not for long....*dun dun dun* XD so I hope their little interview with the ministry explained what happened in the last chapter? see you in 15 (yes chapet 15...never written that many chapets in my life!!! XD also thanks to my 31 reviewers *does a jig* THANK YOU!!*  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter I would be in my indoor tropical swimming pool right now rather than writing Harry Potter fics...so as I am not in an indoor tropical swimming pool right now it is quite obivous I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen God He Was So Fine

Falling For Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter 15 - God he was so fine  
  
Madison, Zara and Lily hardly left St.Mungo's. Roxy had gone back to stay with Thomas becasue the appartment was now being checked over for clues of who the attacker might be, and not to mention being cleaned up.  
  
But four days before Christmas Day the three girls decided to go into London and do some Christmas shopping.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" asked Zara as they all walked into The Body Shop.  
  
"What?" asked Madison, picking up a bar of pink soap and sniffing it.  
  
"You know," persisted Zara, taking the pink soap Madison passed her and sniffing it too, "Why didn't you talk to Roxy about Thomas?"  
  
"Oh...well I just," said Madison, casting around for an excuse.  
  
"Madison you can't avoid it...you can't pretend it didn't happen because it did." said Zara firmly.  
  
"You think I don't know that," snapped Madison, her temper rising, "But it's just kind of hard to talk to your older sister about how her boyfriend tried to get you into bed, okay?"  
  
"Do you think Magsy'll like these?" said Lily innocently, she had just walked over and hadn't heard Madison and Zara's conversation, she was holding a silver box which contained bathbubbles, soap and a little fragrence bottle.  
  
"Yeah it's lovely," said Madison, vaguely, "Listen I think I'm just going to finish my shopping by myself...I'll meet you guys back at the flat later okay?"  
  
Madison didn't wait for them to say 'yeah' or 'okay', she just dropped the soap back into it's box then strode from the shop. She spent the next couple of hours walking in and out of shops pointlessly, until she found Topshop were having a huge sale and bought herself, a new mini skirt, three tight vest tops, a pair of stilletto heeled black boots, a pair of bright pink ankle boots (also stilletto heeled), a pair of flared jeans, a thick olive green woollen jumper and matching white woollen scarf.  
  
After that she was in the mood for shopping and travelled on the undergroud to the Leaky Cauldron, and into Diagon Alley.  
  
There she bought James three pairs boxers; a green pair printed with broomsticks, a red pair printed with snitches and a blue pair printed with quaffles. She visited Petunia Beedlehive's handmade Jewelry stall and bought Lily, a silver necklace studded with glittery green rocks that turned out to be from venus. For Magsy she bought a beautiful white ball gown with a tight bead-studded boddice (it was half price because the hem was two inches short, but as Madison held it up to herself she knew it would be perfectly fit Magsy's height). She visited the Magical Makeovers shop at the end of the street, and purchased a pretty silver case which contained; lipstick, blusher, eyeshadow, lipgloss, nailpolish and mascara all from Madamme Davenports Everlasting range (no matter how much you used them they would never run out!) for Zara.  
  
Now thought Madison, only Sirius left...She had no clue what to get him. Everything she thought of was either a crappy idea or too expensive. But then she saw it, winking at her from a shop window...it was expensive alright, but it was perfect.  
  
Madison fell through Roxy's front door hours later, it was already nine o'clock, it had taken her ages to get around the underground carrying all her bags (she kept falling over). Throwing her bags down next to the door, Madison walked into the living area where a fire was glowing. Sirius, James and Magsy were back, and accompanied by Zara and Lily, were sat around on the soft leather sofas drinking hot chocolate.  
  
"Finally!" said Magsy grinning.  
  
"Been buying my Christmas present, I heard!" said Sirius, grinning too.  
  
"Yeah, something like that," said Madison with a contemptous glance at Zara, "I have to go put my stuff away." She stalked out of the room and began to collect up her bags from the doorway.  
  
"Whats wrong?" asked Sirius, Madison jumped. Sirius had got off the sofa and followed Madison out of the room.  
  
"You should probally sit down," said Madison.  
  
"Mads I'm fine," said Sirius, "But you're not...here." He bent over and grabbed some of Madison's Topshop bags, and followed her to her bedroom.  
  
"Just me and Zara, snapped at each other today...about Thomas," said Madison dissmissivley, dropping the bags onto her bed.  
  
"Oh," said Sirius, dropping his bags too.  
  
Madison turned and looked into his eyes. He leant down and kissed her, she pushed her arms around his neck, and ran a hand through his soft black hair. He gave a pleasurable sort of moan as she pulled him down onto the bed.  
  
She had already taken off her jacket, and Sirius was now pushing his hand below her top as he kissed her neck. She didn't care if she hadn't been ready a week ago, she was now, she wanted to do this, and wanted do this with Sirius.  
  
She reached out and flicked off her bedroom lamp, as Sirius lifted off his t-shirt...God he was so fine.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: *LMFAO!!* sorry for that random 'God he was so fine' at the end...I ran out of creative juices to describe Sirius's amazing fineness!! XD I LOVE SIRIUS! I may have to ned this story because Iam getting too jealous of my characters...a.k.a MADISON is stealing my Sirius XDDD  
  
But I'm not going to end it...yet! I have big plans for the next few chapets...anyone guess what Sirius's present is? He is going to love it!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen Magsy's Disgust and Rox...

Falling For Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter Sixteen - Magsy's Disgust And Roxy's Disbelief  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" shrieked Magsy, as she threw her hands over her eyes.  
  
"No Magsy seriously-" spluttered Madison pulling the covers over her. Sirius was next to her heaving with laughter.  
  
"THANK YOU MADISON!!! I AM NOW BLIND BUT I STILL HAVE A HORRIBLE PICTURE OF YOU AND..." she waved her arms around, "AHHHHHH!" and with that she ran from the room.  
  
"Oh god," said Madison, "We should go after her,"  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius pulling on his black boxers.  
  
Madison grabbed her knickers and bra from the floor and put them on, then shoved on a pair of thick white socks, followed by her black cotton trousers and her light grey cotton hoodie. She and Sirius hurried out of the room to find Magsy, but they could hear her yells coming from the living room, followed by two gasps from what sounded like Lily and Zara, then a howl of laighter from James.  
  
"MAGSY!!" yelled Madison, but when she walked into the room everyone looked at her, James was still shaking with laughter.  
  
Madison looked from face to dumbstruck face, then saw Zara grinning and biting her lip but looking past Madison, who turned around to see Sirius was still only wearing his boxers.  
  
"So--Sirius--got--lucky--with--MADISON!!" choked James through tears of laughter.  
  
"Sirius, go get dressed!" snapped Madison pushing Sirius from the room.  
  
"I better go or she might have to punish me!" said Sirius, winking mischieviously at Madison, as James fell off the sofa unable to breath he was laughing so hard.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Madison screamed and Sirius ran from the room.  
  
*  
  
"So you did it?" asked Roxy.  
  
Madison moaned and stuck her head in tangled string of tinsel. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon of Christmas Eve, and Roxy had come over to help decorate. She and Madison had decided to spruce up the bathroom with some tinsel and strings of christmas cards.   
  
Sirius and James were decorating the tree, Lily and Zara were making Christmas spice cookies, and Magsy saw just flittng around singing and being in a good mood.  
  
"Thats right!" said a voice from the door, it was Magsy, "She did it and I saw it!"  
  
Roxy chuckled, "Well you know, I hope you used-"  
  
"Oh Roxy, shut up! Mum and Dad gave me and Magsy that talk about a million times last summer, and I've done everything I had to...I'm not pregnant." said Magsy, placing a plump figue of Father Christmas on top of the toilet.  
  
"Well if your not, then it's fine." said Roxy, "I have nothing else to say."  
  
"I do-" began Magsy, but at that momment Lily's voice called from the kitchen that the first batch of cookies were ready, and Magsy bolted from the door.  
  
"So," said Roxy, "Was it okay?"  
  
Madison dropped the bauball she was holding and smiled dreamily, "It was amazing,"  
  
"He is quite a handsome boy," said Roxy, happily, checking her watch, "Thomas should be getting here soon."  
  
"What?" hissed Madison.  
  
"I asked Thomas to stay with us for Christmas day is that okay?" asked Roxy, her brow knitted slightly.  
  
Madison made her mind up in a split second. "No." she said simply.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He..he tried..." struggled Madison, she mentally shook herself and said, "He tried to come onto at that party you had-the first day we got here-and I said no...and he tried to force me to do...stuff...but I punched him."  
  
Roxy's jaw dropped. For a second both of them just looked at each other.  
  
"Madison," said Roxy, her voice calm and slightly patronising, "Don't be stupid-"  
  
"-but," Madison said.  
  
"-No Madison...I don't know why you'd lie like that...but I know Tom and-" the doorbell rang, "-he would never do anything like that. I guess that's him, and I suggest you try and mature a bit before you talk to him," and with that Roxy swept from the room, leaving Madison feeling dazed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I wrote this chapter in about five seconds :/ sorry I hope the next chapter will be better.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen An Engagment Ring And...

Falling For Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter Seventeen - An Engagment Ring And A Flying Motorbike  
  
It was seven in the evening now, and Roxy and Thomas were sat in the living room. No one else wanted to speak or even look at Thomas. So Zara and Magsy were in their bedroom wrapping up presents for tommorrow and Lily, James, Madison and Sirius were in the kitchen, and Lily was making Fruits of the Forest Gateau.  
  
"Why so glum? It's Christmas Eve!" said Sirius happily stealing a rassberry from Lily and putting it in his mouth.  
  
Madison told them all about what Roxy had said earlier, at the end they were all frowning.  
  
"That was harsh!" said Lily, whipping eggs.  
  
"Yeah," said James "But I reckon we should all just ignore him."  
  
"Mmm, maybe," muttered Madison, ignoring Thomas was easier said than done.  
  
That night Madison decided she wanted to sleep in Sirius's bed again, and James was more than happy to take up Madison's bed next to Lily.  
  
Madison snuggled down next to Sirius and burried her head in his warm chest. He put his arms around her and kissed on top of her head. He grinned as he closed his eyes, he couldn't wait to give Madison her present tommorrow.  
  
Madison awoke suddenly, looking at the clock on the wall opposite her, she saw it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Suddenly she screamed, someone was leaning down on top her, she sceamed again louder, it was Thomas. He was holding an empty Vodka bottle and bearing down on her, as he did she smelt his alchoholy breath.   
  
Madison swung her arms madly, trying to pull the covers over her head but push Thomas away at the same time. Thomas was sitting on Madison now, his face pressing down on hers, she screamed again. Sirius, she thought, Get Sirius!   
  
"SIRIUS!!!" she screamed flailing an arm out to her right and gropping around for him, but she couldn't feel anything, she couldn't breathe now, "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" she gasped, "HELP ME SIRIUS!"  
  
From somewhere to her right something collided hard with Thomas, who groaned in agony and slid his weight off Madison, who gasped for breath. Another scream, but it wasn't Madison this time, it was Roxy, who was stood in the doorway her hand clutched over her mouth. Suddenly something bounded past Roxy.  
  
Madison whipped around Thomas was now on top of Sirius punching him hard in the face, the thing that had bounded past Roxy had been James, who now heaved Thomas off Sirius and threw him against the wall. Another scream from the doorway, Magsy, Lily and Zara had now appeared looking scared and all wearing pyjamas.  
  
Sirius jumped off the floor and and ran at Thomas, punching him hard in the stomach then in the face.  
  
"SIRIUS! STOP!" yelled James, who then pulled Thomas from Sirius's grasp and flung him across the room onto the bed. At this move Madison leapt across the room to Sirius, and stroked his face.  
  
"It's okay," she breathed calmy, although her hold body was shaking, "It's alright." She put her arms around him and a second later Sirius did the same.  
  
"GET OUT!" shrieked Roxy.  
  
"Roxy baby..." said Thomas, through a heavy nose bleed.  
  
"OUT!! AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!!" Roxy screamed waving an arm at the door.  
  
Thomas stared at her for a moment then stalked from the room, pushing hard against Lily, Zara and Magsy as he went.  
  
Ten minutes later they were all sat in the living room, a fire roaring in the grate. Madison was sat on Sirius's lap, holding a bag of ice against his forehead and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," Madison whispered softly in Sirius's ear, "You saved me," She kissed him again and Sirius smiled weakly.  
  
"Madi, I'm sorry," said Roxy coming over to her, "I was a bitch to say the things I did and not to believe you...I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, Roxy..." said Madison, smiling at her. Roxy smiled weakly, "I'll go make tea," and she hurried from the room.  
  
"That was scary," said Zara, who was curled in a chair, "Are you okay Mads?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to these two..." Madison said as she kissed Sirius and nodded toward James who was being cleaned up by Lily.  
  
They sat up talking until five thirty, when Magsy burst out "I can't hold it in LETS OPEN PRESENTS!!". Soon they were all covered in wrapping paper grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Madison recieved an awesome pair of brown Cowboy boots from Magsy, a pretty baby yellow t-shirt with a big pink Levi's motif across it from Zara, and as she met Zara's eyes across the room, they knew they couldn't argue anymore, and another smile confirmed they were best friends again. She opened Lily's gift to reveal the exact same necklace she had bought Lily only with white stones rather than green ones, she looked up Lily had just opened Madison's present and grinning at her they called, "Petunia Beedlehive's Handmade Jewelry," and burst out laughing. James had bought her a big soft toy, which on closer inspection was a fluffy white dog.  
  
Madison turned around to see Sirius opened her present, he looked curious as he tore back the gold wrappings to reveal a square velvet box.  
  
"What's that?" asked James, everyone was watching Sirius now. He clicked open the box to reveal a set of shiny silver keys.  
  
"What-" began Sirius, but Madison grabbed his hand.  
  
"I'll show you!" she called to him, running out of the flat and up a flight of stairs, the rest of the group caught up with them as Madison reached the door that lead out onto the roof.  
  
"Madi, what the-" said Sirius, but was cut short. He gasped along with the rest of the group as Madison flung back the door to reveal a huge gleaming silver and black motorbike.  
  
For about five seconds, they all stood there paralysed (except Madison who couldn't stop beaming). Finally Sirius stepped forward, his mouth hanging open, he walked along the the side of the bike running one hand down it's side, finally his face broke into a grin, like Madison had never seen before. "For me?" he breathed.  
  
"No for me!" said Madison laughing, "Of couse for you, stupid!"  
  
"WHOA!!" said James, coming out of his silence, "That is so awesome!! But...don't these things run on the ground?"  
  
"Not this one," said Madison proudly, "It flys,"  
  
At this Sirius's face broke into a bigger grin, if that was at all possible.  
  
"I don't know what to say..." Sirius gasped, dending down and stroking the huge afterburners. He got up and strode over to Madison and kissed her, and kept kissing her till Magsy yelled,  
  
"Okay thats enough!! JUST STOP IT!!"  
  
"Well you could start with, Thank you Madison, I love you and here's you present," said Madison ignoring Magsy and talking to Sirius.  
  
"Certainly," said Sirius grinning and with a significant look at James, Sirius bent down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box from a pockent in his boxers. Zara and Lily squealed behind them, Magsy and Roxy's jaws dropped, James grinned and Madison's eyes widdened, as Sirius clicked open the box to reveal a plain white gold ring studded with a large princess cut diamond.  
  
"Madison Jenifer Peters, I have loved you ever since I saw you in our first year, I hated Remus when he went out with you, I cursed him everyday, because he had you and I didn't. But my crappness at charms brought me to you, and now I have you I'm not letting you go...Madison...will you marry me?"  
  
Madison's stomach lurched and she was unaware of the tears pouring down her face, she felt so faint, she couldn't believe this was actually happening to her...she wanted to speak but she couldn't, blinking slgihtly she pulled herself together, and said, in a shaky voice,  
  
"Yes,"  
  
James whooped, Zara and Lily cheered, Magsy looked disgusted (but happy) and Roxy looked as though she were about to cry. Sirius beamed and getting up, slipped the ring on to Madison's finger and, everyone still cheering, they kissed, just as the bleary wintery sun rose, staining the roof and it's inhabitants pink.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: they are getting marry!! WOOOO!! I'm so happy! and Thomas the pervy freak is gone for good! And Sirius just recieved his beloved motorbike. See you in chapet 18!!  
  
My new email is pixi_stik_pal@hotmail.com plllleeeaase email me if you have any questions or just want to chat...also my aim is Rock Star Bean  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter 


	18. Chapter Eighteen A Jolt From The Past

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter 18 - A Jolt From The Past  
  
Madison and Sirius walked into the living room, holding hands, laughing and looking very windswept. It had been a week since Sirius had proposed to Madison, and tonight was their last night at Roxy's flat, before they went back to school.  
  
"Had a good time?" asked James, looking up from the television, where Magsy had been trying to teach him the rules of football.  
  
"Yes!" laughed Madison, as Sirius sat down then pulled her on top of him, "You wouldn't believe that bike!! It's amazing...It goes so fast!!"  
  
Tonight, like everyother night since Christmas Day, Sirius had taken Madison out for a ride on his new Motorbike.  
  
Roxy walked into the room, looking very flustered, "Sirius, I just got off the Floo to Dumbledore...and he says you can't ride that bike to school."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Sirius.  
  
"He says, it's too dangerous. He also said he has-"  
  
"HE HAS NO GOOD REASON!" shouted Sirius, jumping off the sofa his hands clenched, this knocked Madison to the floor, with a loud "OW SIRIUS!"  
  
"He also said," continued Roxy in a calm voice, "He has a very good reason, which he will speak to you about when you arrive at Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius slumped onto the sofa, folded his arms, and positivly pouted. Madison knew just what to do in situations like this, she sat next to him on the sofa, and wiggled her left hand, which bore the diamond engagement ring on it, in front of his face.   
  
After about a second he usually took her hand smiling, and said softly, "We're getting married,". But today he just scowled at into the roaring fire, in the front of the room.  
  
"Beyond ring therapy, eh?" said Madison, and getting up said, "I'm going to make some tea."  
  
"I'll help," said Zara and Lily together, and they both followed her out of the room.  
  
"So..." said Zara sweetly, as Madison poured water into the kettle.  
  
"So?" repeated Madison.  
  
"Wedding Plans!" cried Lily and Zara together. Madison whipped around grinning.  
  
"Okay well," she burst out, "We decided on next June, as the date for it, and I was thinking big church right? Decorated with bunches of red and white Roses, a red velvet carpet covering the aisle. More white Roses along the backs of the pews, and red rose petals scattered across the aisle. We should arrive in...a horse drawn carriage? Okay fine-don't give me that look Zara- fine a long...black limo, decorated with white ribbons and roses, oh and onnnly white confetti!"  
  
"Sounds amazing!" smiled Lily, "What about your dress?"  
  
"Thats up to me!" said a voice from the door, it was Roxy, "I'm her dress designer!" Madison grinned at Lily and Zara nodding her head.  
  
"Wow," breathed Zara, "This wedding is going to be beautiful."  
  
*  
  
"Wow, Madison is it real?"  
  
"You're engaged to Sirius Black, that so unfair! He's totally georgous...Will you mention my name to him?"  
  
"Oooh, Madison can I get invited to the wedding?"  
  
These kind of comments followed Madison around Platform 9 3/4 the next, and Madison had to smile and say in a convinving tone 'Of course I'll invite you!'.  
  
Comments followed Sirius around too, although slightly different from the ones Madison recieved;  
  
"Shit Sirius, Madison Peters! She's fit!"  
  
"Hey Sirius, got Madison in bed yet?"  
  
"Sirius, mate, could you sneak me one of Madison's bra's from her trunk?"  
  
Sirius, laughed at some people, to others he would say 'Thank you I'm very lucky,' or 'Yes, Madison is very pretty,' or most of the time 'Er...No comment'.  
  
It was a relief to find an empty carriage were Madison, Sirius, Magsy, Lily, Zara and James could all sit, laugh and talk, without the constant comments from fellow students.  
  
As the train hurtled North the weather worsened, steadily. Madison fell asleep, her head lolling on Sirius's shoulder as the train bumped and rattled.  
  
Madison had a strange dream. She dreamt it was her wedding day, and everyone in the seventh year was there, but just as Sirius put the ring on her finger, the whole crowd who were sat in the pews got up and ran towards Madison. The engulfed her in a sea of hands and soon she couldn't breathe, but she could see Sirius stood a distance away with James, both of them laughing. As everything blanked out she snapped her eyes open.  
  
"Ow, Madison get off!" Sirius was trying to prise Madison's fingers off his arm.  
  
"Sorry..." said Madison letting go, and rubbing her eyes, "I just had this weird dream-"  
  
"Well if it isn't Madison Peters!! How long has it been?!" shreiked a voice from the compartment door.  
  
Madison shivered she knew that voice. That voice sometimes haunted her at night making her remember the most horrible days of her childhood. She looked up and stood in the doorway was a very pretty girl. She had long glimmering blonde hair that fell almost to her waist, bright blue eyes framed with finely plucked eyebrows and full lips covered in shiny lipgloss. But her nose was still small and button like, just as it had been back in primary school.  
  
"Who-" started James, staring at her his mouth open slightly.  
  
"Tiffany. Tiffany Sinchowitz!" said Tiffany beaming at him, and holding out one delicate manicured hand to James, who took it gingerly. "Well, Madi aren't you going to introduce me to all your little friends?"  
  
Madison hated when Tiffany called her Madi, she didn't mind Sirius or the rest calling her that...but Tiffany.  
  
"Only if you tell me what the hell you're doing here." said Madison sourly.  
  
"Now, now Mads." said Sirius, jouvialy patting here knee, "I'm Sirius Black, and this is James...Lily and Zara...and I guess if you know Madison you'll know here twin sister Magsy."  
  
"Well, hello Sirius, how nice of you to introduce your friends." Tiffany grinned cheekily at Sirius (Madison felt the urge to push Tiffany off the train so she'd leave and stay away from Sirius), then her face sudden fell into a shocked sort of expression, "Magsy? I don't know Magsy...Madison didn't have a twin did she..."  
  
Tiffany's eyes fell on Magsy, who's hair today was pulled up into a tight ponytail whereas Madison's hair was falling around her shoulders. Magsy was also wearing black eyeliner and mascara. Tiffany opened her mouth to speak, but just then another blonde haired girl bounded up to the compartment door.  
  
"Hey, Tiff! We're like a minute away from the station, you want to come back up to our compartment?" said the girl, whilst chewing on bright pink bubblegum.  
  
Tiffany gave a last confused look at Magsy, then at Madison. Then she said, "See you around, Madi, Nice to meet you all." And she followed the other girl out of the compartment.  
  
"Well, she seems nice." said Zara brightly to Lily.  
  
"Yeah...I hope she's in Gryfindor!" replied Lily, twirling a strand of crimson hair as she spoke.  
  
"You okay?" said Magsy to Madison in a hushed voice, so none of the others could hear.  
  
"Yeah..." said Madison, though her voice was squeaky, she sniffed and gently rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Hey Mads, how come that Tiffany girl didn't know about Magsy?" asked Sirius, taking Madison's hand and playing with her ring. Madison jumped up, making everyone start.  
  
"I don't know...maybe she forgot her or something..." mummbled Madison, "The trains stopping lets get out..." And with that she hurried from the compartment, the others following close behind her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Sorry for no updates :( But I'm back into the plot now, so you can expect lot's of knew chapters soon! :D Madison has a dark secret...a scary secret...what is it? read on to find out!!  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Places or Characters in this little tale 


	19. Chapter Nineteen Something Long Forgott...

Falling For Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter Nineteen - Something Long Forgotten  
  
*  
  
As they stepped out of the train and onto the platform, a harsh breeze swept around them whipping their cheeks. And just as Madison pulled her thick scarf tighter around her neck, snow began to fall from the jet black sky above.  
  
"Hey, Madison....Sirius!" called a voice from behind the group. Remus Lupin was striding towards them grinning broadly. Madison felt a pang of guilt in her stomach, she hadn't spoken to Remus for so long, and surely he didn't know about the wedding, how would she phrase it? But it was Remus who spoke first.  
  
"Just wanted to say congratulations, on the engagement." said Remus rubbing his hands together to warm them, "And...Sirius I'm sorry for hitting you...that was out of order."  
  
Sirius and Madison just gaped. Then Sirius said,  
  
"Thanks...but hey, I should be the one to apologise...sorry Remus. Why the sudden change of heart though?"  
  
Remus looked over his shoulder, at a small girl stood by the ticket booth obviously waiting for Lupin to go back over to her. She was short, and looked oriental. She had long dark hair falling down to her waist and her dark eyes were shaped with eyeliner making them look very pretty.  
  
"Aiko Yamamoto," said Lupin, beaming. "And I thought since I met her...there shouldn't really be any hard feelings about...well Madison. Because Aiko's wonderful." As he said this Madison felt tears prick at her eyes, and she flung her arms around Remus.  
  
"Oh-Remus-I'm-so...so-sorry." she said her voice muffled as she spoke into his shoulder, but as she broke away she said again more clearly, "I really am...sorry."  
  
Remus just smiled then said, "I know. Thank you." then as Madison let go, Sirius said.  
  
"Come on Moony, we can go up to the castle together...you can introduce Aiko to us!"  
  
For a second Sirius and Lupin just looked at each, then they both smiled and they knew the Maruaders were a four again.  
  
*  
  
Lily walked into the great hall in tears, her hands covering her face. James had his arm around her although he was looking rather pale and lost. Sirius, Lupin and Peter Pettigrew followed looking stunned. Madison got up at once.  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin and Peter had been summoned to Proffessor Dumbledore's office that afternoon, after the lessons had finished on their first day back. Madison had no clue what about.  
  
Madison, Magsy and Zara hurried over to the Gryfindor table, and sat next to Marauders and Lily.  
  
"Lily whats wrong?" asked Zara, looking concerned.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say?" said Magsy, taking hold of one of Lily's hands.  
  
"He said..." said James, "He said there's a spy."  
  
"A spy? What do you mean?" asked Magsy, frowning slightly.  
  
"I mean...someone in Hogwarts is passing information to...to Voldemort...information about me and Lily..." said James and Lily sniffed.  
  
"He's after us..." said Lily, dabbing her eyes with a tissue, "Me and James...he wants us dead."  
  
There was a stunned silence. Then Magsy said,  
  
"No. No it can't be true..."  
  
"I'm afraid it is..." said Lupin gravely.  
  
*  
  
"Five minutes left." said Proffessor McGonogall, curtly as she strode between the desks in her Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Can I borrow a quil? Mine just snapped." hissed Tiffany in Madison's ear. This was only a mock NEWT, but the students had been seated in alphabetical order just like they would in the real exam, and because there were no Q's or R's in this Transfiguration class Madison had been seated next to Tiffany.   
  
"Well can I?" implored Tiffany. Madison turned to see if McGonogall was watching, she had her back turned, so whilst giving Tiffany a stern look, Madison shoved a quill towards her.  
  
"Thanks," whispered Tiffany, "Hey Madi, what did you get for number 10?"   
  
Madison scowled at her. She didn't seem to understand this was an important exam, even if it was a mock.   
  
Tiffany had always been like this in primary school, getting Madison into trouble because Tiffany would be talking or Tiffany would be copying Madison's work or Tiffany would pretend Madison had pinched her and get Madison sent out of class. Some things never changed.  
  
"Come on let me have look." hissed Tiffany, pulling Madison's paper towards her.  
  
"No." Madison whispered back, trying to pull her paper back, but at that second McGonogall turned around.  
  
"Peters," she said briskly striding up to Madison, who turned to look at Tiffany, she was now induldged in her own paper. "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I just..." squeaked Madison.  
  
"You just thought it would be okay to sneak a look at Sinchowitz's paper did you? Hmm?" snapped McGonogall. Madison could feel her face heating up.  
  
"No Proffessor. I didnt....she..." said Madison, her voice still unusually high.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Peters, but this has to be treated like a normal exam, give me your paper." and McGonogall reached over, took Madison's paper, and tore it in two.   
  
Madison could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she blinked furiously. She had spent the last three days preparing for that exam. She had even cancelled on Sirius's invitation on taking her out to dinner to study.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave this classroom." said McGonogall her lips tight.  
  
Madison could feel every eye in the clasroom upon her as she packed away her things. Slinging her bag over her shoulder and trying to breathe evenly, Madison walked carefully from the room she couldn't really remember how to walk right then.  
  
Madison made her way down to Ravenclaw Commong Room, but before she reached it she crept behind a tapestry and sat down, letting her tears fall freely.  
  
She couldn't believe that had just happened. But then again, when she thought about it she could believe it had happened. She thought of Tiffany in primary school, and horrible swirling dark images engulfed her mind like fog.  
  
A dark figure, leering drunkenly towards her. Bottles crashing. The sound of her own sobs. Screams. Dark nights she spent sleeping on a park bench. Not daring to go home. Scared to go home...scared to go to him...  
  
Madison suddenly shook herself. Stop it, she told her self standing up, stop crying, stop crying you're stronger than that, you've been through hell and you're still here. Who cares about some stupid test?  
  
She strode out from the tapestry drying her eyes on her sleeve. She travelled up a corridor, down some stairs, through another tapestry, up a winding flight of stairs, through a portrait, and the warmth of the Ravenclaw common room washed over her, comforting her.  
  
She sunk in a squashy blue armchair. All those thoughts had rekindled something she had long been striving to keep quiet. Something she had stowed at the back of her mind for years now. She gently lifted her skirt up her leg. The scar was still there.  
  
* * * * *   
  
A/N: oh god I never thought this story would become dark. But I added this bit in for all you Madison haters, to show that not even she is perfect :D  
  
Thank you to Diva937 for helping me bring back Remus...I didn't really liked the way I wrote it...it came out a bit gaahhish XD but at leat ol' Moony's back now...with his little Aiko :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter you poo.  
  
See you in 20!!! I've never written this much of a story before...I'm so proud!! XD 33 


	20. Chapter Twenty Revalations

Falling for Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter Twenty - Revalations  
  
Zara trotted up the stairs leading to the Ravenclaw Seventh Year Girls Dormitory. She had just returned from the library where she had been writing a Potions essay with the help of Lily and Tiffany. Tiffany who had beeen sorted into Gryfindor, followed Lily back to their common room and Zara had made her way back, alone to the Ravenclaw Common Room. She wanted to speak to Magsy and check her Potions essay over with her, Magsy was excellent at Potions and the everyone knew she'd get at least an 'O' in Potions NEWT for certain.  
  
As Zara reached the landing a stack of papers slipped from one of her notebooks and fluttered to the floor. As she beant down to pick them up she heard hushed voices coming from inside the Dormitory, she recognised them and Magsy and Madisons.  
  
"It makes no sense not to tell them." Magsy was saying, "I mean their your best friends...Sirius is your fiance, you can't not tell him."  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter really..." said Madison, although Zara could hear her voice was quavering.  
  
"Oh whatever it doesn't matter. Madison your obviously still hurt by the whole thing, and Sirius...if anything Sirius can help you through it." Magsy said.  
  
"I can't tell them...I can't. I wouldn't know how." said Madison, Zara had never heard Madison sound so quiet or lost.  
  
"Madi, how would you feel if Sirius left something like this from you? Something huge...something that affects your life so much." Magsy was almost pleading now.  
  
"Okay...okay. I....I'll try, but I can't promise you I'll be able to..." said Madison.  
  
Zara could hear them both standing up, then,  
  
"I told Zara I'd help her with a Potions essay, I'll see you later." said Magsy's voice, and then came the sound of footsteps walking towards the door. Zara froze not wanting them to know she'd heard them talking. But before she could move the Dormitory door swung open, and Magsy jumped as she came face to face with Zara.  
  
"I was just comming to look for you." said Magsy, smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah...I just got back from the Library." said Zara sheepishly, Magsy obviously had no clue she might have heard anything...or was covering up her shock better than Zara.  
  
"Well look there's a free table in the corner...let's go over there." and Magsy to Zara's arm and lead her back down the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Sirius rubbed his eyes sleepily. He really wanted to go to sleep, but he had forced himself to finish this essay tonight...he should have done it weeks ago.  
  
It was 12 o'clock, and Sirius was sat alone in the Gryfindor Common Room, or at least he thought he was. As he scratched his chin, and erased a sentance for the fifth time, a slim figure slipped for the Girls Dormitory and glided down the staircase and across to the table where Sirius was sat. It was Tiffany. She sank gently into the chair next to Sirius and smiled at him.  
  
"What you up to?" she asked.  
  
"Just work." Sirius replied Simply, his eyes not leaving his parchement.  
  
"Oh," said Tiffany leaning over slightly to let Sirius the small lacely black bra she was wearing, "Maybe you should take a break..." Tiffany slid her hand across the table and gently touched Sirius's free hand that was resting on the table. Sirius looked up.  
  
"Maybe you should go put on some clothes," he said evenly, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Why?" said Tiffany, pushing a strand of dark hair from Sirius's eyes with her free hand, "It'll make everything we're going to do a lot easier."  
  
Sirius gave a small laugh. "I don't know what weird ideas you have in your little brain, but I will do nothing that involves me and you in your underwear."  
  
He stood up, knocking her hand from his. He strode across the common room and out of the portrait hole, knowing very well that if he was caught by Filch or any of the teachers he would be in serious trouble.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: oooh Tiffany the bitch-o-arse XD sorry for the real short chapet but I wanted to add another bit....but then it would have been really long so...  
  
I don't know what I ever did to get 76 reviews :D but a massive huge thank you to everyone who reviewed me!!! I love you all so much, you make my day!!!  
  
Dislcaimer-I don't own Harry Potter :D 


	21. Chapter Twenty One The Promise Of A New...

Falling For Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter Twenty One - The Promise Of A New Life  
  
Okay everyone, 5 minutes left." called Proffessor Flitwick as his head bobbed between the rows of desk, barely visable.  
  
Madison took a deep breath in then out. As she put her quill down on the table she looked down at her paper, and read the title for what seemed like the hundredth time, TRANSFIGURATION NEWT ASSESSMENT PART I : THE DANGERS OF NON-HUMAN TRANSFORMATION IN THE PAST 1000 YEARS. DISCUSS IN 7,000 WORDS OR MORE.  
  
She scanned her page, hoping she had included everything. The wintery light flooded through the huge windows of the Great Hall, and Proffessor Flitwick called,  
  
"Okay times up! Put your quills down." He strode up to the top of the hall and said, "Accio!" and the hundreds of exam papers flew into his hands, making him wobble slightly. Straightening up, he shouted over the tops of the papers, "Alright everyone off you go!"  
  
Madison crammed her quill back into her bag, she really wanted to get out of the hall and up to the Library. She had arranged to meet Remus, Magsy and the new girl Aiko there to study for Potions, but the students in the hall seemed to be milling about talking to their friends. Madison pushed gingerly past a crowd of boys almost knocking a desk over, when Tiffany appeared from no where.  
  
"Well, no need to push now is there? Madi." she said, her voice sweet.  
  
"I have to meet someone." said Madison trying to walk past, but Tiffany stuck her arms out blocking the aisle.  
  
"Oh don't worry Madi, this little chat will only take a minute." simpered Tiffany, grinning.  
  
"Okay, what do you want?" said Madison, briskly.  
  
"I had a little talk with you boyfriend last night..." said Tiffany.  
  
"He's my fiance." corrected Madison.  
  
"Really, how quaint." said Tiffany, vaguely smiling slightly. "Anyway...I quite like the look of your boyfriend," Madison let her continue without bothering to correct her, "But the thing is....he seems quite attatched to...you."  
  
"You made a move on Sirius?" yelled Madison, and the group of boys Madison pushed past, turned, a few even laughed.  
  
"Now, now, I was hoping to keep this quiet. You know....private." said Tiffany, her grim smile broadened, "Hmm...Wanting to keep something quiet....private. That reminds me of someone. Oh yes, you."  
  
Madison said nothing for a second, then "I don't need this from you,", although she barely whispered it, and her eyes began to sting.  
  
"Oh I think you do." whispered Tiffany, "I haven't forgot the little incident on the train, Madison. You never told me you had a twin...did you? Well, does she know about your childhood?"  
  
Madison nodded, her throat was begining to ache.  
  
"She knows....but no one else does do they? You've kept everything hidden very well, Madison, good job. But what if I accidently...oooh, let soemthing slip?"  
  
"You wouldn't," croaked Madison.  
  
"You're right. I wouldn't...If I had something to occupy me...something to make me forget...something like a boyfriend...something like Sirius perhaps." said Tiffany, positivly beaming now.  
  
"No way in hell." said Madison through gritted teeth, she walked right up to Tiffany and said, "Go tell everyone...see what I care, it was in the past, it's over. And if you hadn't noticed Tiffany...I have a new life now. One that doesn't include, you."  
  
*  
  
Madison stretched and adjusted her head to a more comfortable postion on Sirius's lap, as he began to stroke her hair again.   
  
It was amazing, Madison thought, that even though so much was going wrong at the moment, what with Voldemort after James and Lily, Tiffany and the possibility of Madison's terrible secret getting out, that as she lay there on Sirius lap, in the sun drenched grounds of Hogwarts, everything could feel so peaceful, normal and right.  
  
Madison lazily opened her eyes. Sirius had stopped stroking her hair, and Madison smiled as she saw his head had lolled back onto the Beech tree behind him, he was asleep. He looked so sweet and peaceful, she thought, as he slept there, his mouth slightly open brething heavily. This is what she imagined it would be like to wake up next to him in the mornings, and her heart gave a huge leap, when she realised after they were married she would be waking up next to him every morning.   
  
She imagined herself, snuggling down next to him in their warm cozy bed, just after her alarm for work had woken her up. She imagined herself wishing for five minutes more sleep next to Sirius, but she would have to drag herself away from him, and he from her, to go to work. She imagined herself coming home from a bad day at the office and Sirius pulling her into his arms onto their sofa just like he had done on the last day at Roxy's apartment, then they would sit with steaming mugs of tea and watch evening tv.  
  
Suddenly she felt she was going to explode with happiness and she couldn't stop smiling, that was what her new life with Sirius was going to be like. It was perfect.   
  
Madison looked towards the castle, now glowing with sunlight and saw two figures walking down the grass towards the Beech tree where Madison and Sirius were sat. Madison squinted, it was Lily and James.  
  
Lily and James drew level with the tree and slumped down, they both looked very serious.   
  
"Hey, whats up?" said Madison, quietly.  
  
"Uh...we just went to see Dumbledore about..." said James, he cast around for the right word, "...the situation." he finished.  
  
"Oh." said Madison, not sure what to say.  
  
"We need to talk to Sirius about it...but you don't need to leave or anything," said Lily, forcing a smile, as James leaned over and smacked Sirius around the head.  
  
"Wake up! We need to ask you something." said James loudly, as Sirius stirred clutching his head and moaning.  
  
"James," said Madison, frowning, and taking one of Sirius's hands, "Did you need to do that?"  
  
"Yes." said James bluntly, "It's important."   
  
"What?" said Sirius, running his hands through his dark hair.  
  
"We went to see Dumbledore...he said he needed to speak to us." said James, looking uncharacteristically serious, "He said, that...he reckons we're pretty safe-"  
  
"-well that's good." said Sirius, smiling.  
  
"-until we leave Hogwarts." finished James, grimly.  
  
"But he has a plan," said Lily, "He says when we leave Hogwarts, at the end of this year...we should put the fedelius charm in place, you know that charm, the concealment of a secret inside a single living soul."  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." said Sirius.  
  
"Well, we have the secret...we just need the living soul bit." said James, "And I know who I want gaurding our lives..."  
  
"Who?" asked Madison, almost dreading the answer.  
  
"Sirius." finished James.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Ahhh, the sweetness of being in love :D I loved this chapet XD don't you all just want to be in love now...I know I do :) 333  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. :P 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two The Secret Keeper

Falling For Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
Chapter Twenty Two - The Secret Keeper  
  
Before Madison even had time to let this sink in Sirius had said, "Of course I'll do it."  
  
Madison suddenly felt faint, she could see her perfect new life with Sirius crumbling around her. Instead a new picture filled her head, the picture of her and Sirius having to live in a grotty little basement hiding from Voldemort...then another picture pushed it's way across Madison's mind, Sirius laying on the floor, motionless. Voldemort rising above him hissing, "Well Madison you see what happens to people who do not cooperate...I eliminate them...and your next!" this was followed by high cruel laughter.   
  
Madison shivered and forced this thought away. James and Lily were now beaming at Sirius, and Sirius back at them. Then Madison spoke up in a small voice,  
  
"Sirius...don't you think you should maybe...think it over a bit?"  
  
"What is there to think about?" said Sirius, turning to Madison.  
  
"Well...this is going to affect your life...my life...everything." said Madison, her voice rising slightly.  
  
"What? Do you want me to say no? And let Voldemort kill Lily and James?" said Sirius frowning.  
  
"No Sirius, of course not." said Madison trying to keep her voice even, "But we're getting married you know and you can't just go making huge desicions like this that are going to affect both of our lives."  
  
"Why would affect both our lives? As I see it, it's going to affect me not you. It's not like were going to living together." said Sirius, but even as the last word left his mouth his face fell.  
  
Madison swayed slightly. How could he be saying this? This wasn't right. Hadn't he planned they live together after the left Hogwarts as well? Sirius was saying something now, but Madison couldn't hear, there was a horrible rushing filling her ears, as though she were falling. She could feel a tear trickling down her cheek. She took a sharp breath in then said,  
  
"Well Sirius...you obivously don't want what I do..." she tugged at the ring on her finger, "Maybe you should have this back." Madison dropped the ring into Sirius's palm, and brushing fruitlessley at the tears on her cheeks strode away back to the castle.  
  
*  
  
Madison lay on her bed hours later, tears still pouring from her now puffy eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue and white stripy pyjama bottoms and white t-shirt and was curled up in bed, surrounded by 5 boxes of used tissues.  
  
After a particularly loud sob, Madison heard the dormitory door open. A few hours earlier she would have screamed about wanting to be left alone, but she felt she couldn't muster the strength to anything but sniff or cry.  
  
"Madi, can I talk to you?" said Magsy's voice.  
  
"I-don't-want-to-talk-now," hiccoughed Madison taking a fresh tissue from a box and wiping her eyes. Suddenlly light flooded Madison's bed as Magsy opened the curtains of her four poster.  
  
"Come on, babe." cooed Magsy, making Madison sit up and pushing hair from Madison's face.  
  
"I brought you a present," said Magsy smiling, "I know you're going to love it, you already do..."  
  
"Magsy if it's your FCUK denim skirt-" began Madison, but she stopped as Sirius appeared out of no where.   
  
"I'll leave you alone..." said Magsy smiling at Madison then Sirius and walking from the dormitory.  
  
"Can I sit down?" said Sirius looking awkward and scratching his head.  
  
"No!" yelled Madison grabbing the box of tissues from her bed and hurling them at Sirius, they hit him in the eye.  
  
"Oh God Madison!!" he shouted, dropping a silvery kind of cloak he as holding and jumping around clutching his eye.  
  
"Oh Sirius! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!! I didn't think I could!!" cried Madison, running around the room trying to catch Sirius, "Sirius! Sit down-not there-here. Yeah there."  
  
"I come to win you back and you assualt me with a box of tissues, nice Madison. Really nice." said Sirius still holding his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry...you know how bad my aim is...I really thought they'd miss...or you'd at least duck!" said Madison, allowing her self a small smile. She then kissed him on the cheek, "I know it doesn't make up for blinding you...but I forgive you..." Sirius smiled, "Let me see..." Madison slowly moved Sirius's hand away, to reveal one perfect un-blinded, dark eye. "  
  
"Sirius you're not hurt at all!" Madison yelled, "Right, I un-forgive you right now!"  
  
"You can't," said Sirius happily, "You already said it, I already accepted it!!"  
  
"I can't believe you." said Madison, though she was smiling.  
  
Sirius touched her cheek, then leaned over and kissed her. Madison's heart jumped as it always did when Sirius so much as looked her way, she pushed her arms around his neck and let his familar soft dark hair fall through her fingers.  
  
"Wait..." said Madison pushing him away, "What about the matter of us living together...do you not want to?"  
  
"Of course I do," said Sirius, vaguely, as he pushed his hand up the inside of her t-shirt and kissed her neck.  
  
"Sirius, stop I need to know...how you feel." insisted Madison, pulling his hand away.  
  
Sirius sat up and looked her straight in the eyes, "You want to know how I feel?" he said quietly, "I feel scared, Madison, I'm scared."  
  
"How can you be scared? You're never frightened of anything." said Madison, frowning slightly.  
  
"I'm scared, I won't be able to buy you a nice place to live. I'm scared I won't be able to give you what you deserve...which is a lot more that me-"  
  
"-Sirius," said Madison placing a hand over his mouth, "I love you, and you know...who cares where we live, as long as we live there together." She leant over and kissed him, smiling. He smiled back.  
  
"I think you lost something..." said Sirius, reaching inside his robes and pulling out Madison's ring. She held out her hand and he slipped it on.  
  
Sirius leant over and kissed her again and Madison took his tie and pulled him down onto her bed full of tissues, and Madison knew as Sirius drew the hangings around her bed, her perfect life with Sirius was just around the corner once more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: sorry for that crappy last paragraph, urgh I really don't like it :P and also sorry for the terrible lack of updates :B I'm back at school now...so what can I say? ALSO I'm moving!! so I think I'm going to work really hard to get this story finished this week otherwise, I won't have the internet in my new house so there won't be updates for weeks and I'll lose all my reviewers who I love dearly!! :( So I'll try really hard tie the story off in about 5 chapters, I know how it's going to finish...I just need to tie off some loose ends :)  
  
Disclaimer : Me no owno harry potto...or harry potter either :D 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two The Secret Keeper

Falling For Black  
  
Disclaimer at Bottom  
  
*FB* = Flashback, Flashbacks meant to be in italics...but no italics in .txt docs....you'll understand the flashback thing...just read on...  
  
Chapter Twenty Three - A Broken Childhood  
  
Hours later Madison lay curled up next to Sirius, wearing his school shirt, her head resting on his chest. She could hear his heart pumping and feel the slow rise and fall of his chest with his breathing as he sleep, one arm behind his head the other in Madison's hair.  
  
Now was the time, Madison thought, she'd kept it from him two long...she had to explain it. If she didn't now, Tiffany would, and that would be worse than having to tell Sirius herself.  
  
"Sirius," she whispered, gently rubbing Sirius's chest. He stirred slightly closing his mouth then opening it, and turning his head the other way. "Sirius," Madison continued.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and ran a hand through his tousled yet still elegant black hair. Madison sat up and crossed her legs. She was wearing only her bra and knickers but Sirius's white shirt was big enough to act as almost a dress.  
  
"I have to tell you something...something about when I was little..." said Madison, playing unneccassarily with the bed covers.  
  
"What..." said Sirius lazily, his head still resting on one of his arms.  
  
"It's difficult..." said Madison slowly.  
  
"What?" said Sirius again, now sitting up, his brow slightly furrowed. Madison exhaled slowly.  
  
"When I was born...my mother died...throat cancer I think." said Madison evenly, she could talk easily about her mother's death. She did miss her mother, she longed for a mother, yet she hadn't really ever known her own mother at all.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." said Sirius, running a hand through his black hair.  
  
"But that's a whole other story." said Madison determined to keep going, "She died, and my dad had to look after the six of us...Me and Magsy, Roxy, Tatiana, Clarence and Francis. Well at this point, we were very poor...and well he just couldn't do it. He couldn't provide us with the kind of healthy upbringing we needed. So we all got put into seperate orphanages, I was only 6 months old at this time."  
  
"I went to live with a man and his wife, when I was five. I didn't know I had five brothers and sisters or a twin or even a dad. I thought I was alone, so when I got taken in by this couple, I loved it...I was so happy, happy to finally have a family and a home."  
  
"I lived there happily, went to school, got good grades, made friends. I made friends with Tiffany, you know Tiffany...although she wasn't exactly nice to me. She was the leader of the playground and I was her little sidekick, it was one of those stupid annoying first school friendships. I hated her...but I was so afraid now of being alone, I knew how much it hurt, so I did everything for her. Brought her a muffin from my house everyday, beause her mother wouldn't let her eat sugar...let her copy my work...you know the kind of thing....anyway..."  
  
"After a year or so, my foster mother, Lisa, anounced she was pregnant...at first I was terrified. I thought if they got a new baby I would have to leave an go back to the orphanage...but Lisa and Rick, Rick was my foster dad, promised I would be able to stay..."  
  
"Yeah...when she announced she was pregnant...that was when things started to change...Rick used to go out and drink. He'd come home and just kind of collapse...I thought he'd caught some kind of disease or something..."  
  
"Then one night-" Madison's breathe caught, the rest had been easy, but not his bit. "He came home...a-and Lisa was out...he shouted...he screamed at me about how he was going to k-kill and how he hated me..."  
  
"I yelled and screamed back...I didn't want to hear him...I didn't want to be alone again...t-then..." Madison couldn't breathe, it was all coming back to her, like a real life nightmare...  
  
*FB* Tears begining to fall. Rick stumbling into the kitchen the tinkle of cutlery hitting the tiled floor.  
  
"He went to the kitchen...and he got a knife..." Tears began to fall now, just like they had done ten years ago, "A really huge horrible knife..."  
  
*FB* Screaming. Madison Screaming. Running. Tripping.  
  
"I ran...I had nothing...All I could do was run. I ran up the stairs and tripped on the last step..."  
  
*FB* Cruel Laughter. Flash of a blade...then blood...just blood everywhere.  
  
"He laughed at me." Madison wasn't looking Sirius now, she looked down, her cheeks already stained with tears, "He stabbed me...I managed to move and he stabbed me in my leg...You ever been stabbed?" Sirius shook his head, "It feels like the muscles in your body are being ripped and torn and the pain won't stop, no matter how much you cry or scream...and you can't move other wise the blade'll move and that's hell...I pulled it out...I'd seen it on TV So I pulled out the blade and threw it back down the stairs..."  
  
*FB* More laughter. Searing Pain. More laughter.  
  
"He wouldn't stop laughing and leering at me and the pain...I-I couldn't think staright...I just did it...I didn't mean to-to..."  
  
"You didn't mean to what?" asked Sirius very quietly, Madison jumped she'd almost forgotten he was there.  
  
*FB* Laughter. Screaming. Blood. Pain. A shove. A body falling down the stairs...a body lying there motionless...his body.  
  
"I...pushed him down the stairs...I don't know how...but the stairs were behind him...and I....I just pushed him..."  
  
*FB* Realisation.  
  
"I'd never seen anyone die before...but I knew...I knew he was. And it was my fault...I killed him...It was all me...my fault."  
  
Sirius looked shocked but pulled Madison into his chest and held her for how long he didn't know. Then after Madison had stopped shaking and her sobs had quietened, he held her away from him and said,  
  
"I'm not sure what to say..."  
  
"Why don't you just say the thruth," wailed Madison, "The truth is you're getting married to a MURDERER SIRIUS!! A FUCKING MURDERER!!! I KILLED SOMEONE!!" she had stood up and strode across the room, her hands pulling at her hair. Reaching the window, she colapsed onto the floor, and just cried.  
  
"Madison I don't think you're a murderer...Okay some might call it murder, I call it self defence..." whispered Sirius, sitting down and gently pushing Madison's face to face his by touching her chin.  
  
After a minute or two of silence, Madison spoke very quietly,  
  
"Do you still want to marry me..?"  
  
"Of course I do, I'm in love with you...I'm head over heals about you, I don't care what you had to do to protect yourself from a murdering bastard ten years ago," Sirius looked into her eyes, "I love you...Come on,"  
  
Sirius helped Madison up and walked her to the bathroom, and as Madison sat on the bathroom side, Sirius wiped her face with a damp cloth, pushing the strands of hair from her face as he did so.  
  
He then walked her to the balcony and they both stepped out into the cool evening breeze. Madison smiled as the freshness of the air hit her face, she leaned on the balcony letting her hair be blown back slightly. She looked over the rolling lawns, the herbology greenhouses, the lake glittering with the dying evening sun and the tops of the trees of the forbidden forest glowing orange. Sirius stood behind Madison and lifted her hair from the back of her neck and kissed her there, and as he proposed they go out for dinner in Hogsmeade, the sun dipped behind a mountain drenching the castle, the balcony and the two people stood on it in a dim orange light.  
  
* * * * *  
  
EXTRA PLOT INFO!!! READ!!! Okay I know some people are going to be like "why this," "you didn't explain that" so just read before you ask anything okay? :)   
  
*Madison didn't go to jail, because the court ruled it self-defence, not murder.   
  
*Madison's real family, come to the trial and her dad has made loads of money in banking and is able to take Madison back, thats why Tiffany doesn't know about Magsy.  
  
*In Chap. 10, Madison mentions her parents...her dad re-married and Madison now classes that women as a parent.  
  
A/N: Sorry for Sirius's totally lame under-reaction...but hey! I rewrote this chapter because today it just suddenly struck me...that was such a lame climax...I hope this is a bit more fullfilling. So that was the hard work out of the way, it's downhill from here, I'm planning about 4 or 5 chapters more...Maybe less. :( I'll be sad when this is over...REVIEW PLEASE!! 3  
  
THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS!!! OHMYGOD I BROKE 100!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOO HAPPY THANK YOU SQUILLIONS TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU ALL MUCHOS!!!  
  
Disclaimer : Me no own Harry Potter. 


End file.
